Destined
by cutie4ever
Summary: COMPLETE! Kari has been dreaming about TK, but she when she sees him, how will he react? and what about Davis?
1. Dreaming

i do not own Digimon. If i ever met the creator, i'd pay him/her all of my life savings to own it. though $4.43 isn't a lot... oh well, on with the story!  
  
A girl with short brown hair in a white summer dress was standing on a beach, watching the sunset. She wish she was a bird, so that she could fly and be free. Two, strong, tan arms wrapped around her and she looked up to a boy with blond hair smiling down at her.  
  
"Hey, Kari. What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, TK. Just admiring the beauty." Kari answered.   
  
TK smiled and said, "I was too," looking straight at her.  
  
Kari blushed and turned in his arms. They leaned in, closing their eyes and...  
  
"Good morning, Tokyo! It's going to be a beautiful day..." Kari slammed the snooze button on her alarm clock.  
  
Sighing, Kari laid back down and thought "This is the 3rd time this week I had that dream. And it always ends in the same way."  
  
Getting up, Kari looked at herself in the mirror and said to herself, "I probably just miss TK. We were the only digidestined 'children'. Can't believe it's been 3 years since I last saw him. Wonder how he is in Osaka." She ran her hands through her hair and sighed again.   
  
"Kari! Lover boy's on the phone!" a male voice yelled, coming in.  
  
"Shut up, Tai!" she yelled at him, taking the phone.  
  
"Kari?"   
  
"Hey, Davis. What's up?" Kari asked.  
  
"Just thinking about you. How you doin'?" Davis tried using Joey's line from Friends. But it didn't really work with him.  
  
Kari rolled her eyes. It was cute in the beginning, but now it's just annoying.  
  
"Just fine. Any reason why you called?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Do you wanna hang out today?"   
  
"Sure. What time?"   
  
"Just be at my house, around 2. 'K?"   
  
"Ya. Bye." "Bye. Love ya."  
  
Kari hung up the phone, feeling kind of bad. Davis was cool, but just not her type. "And TK is?" a voice in the back of her head said. Kari shook her head, trying to get the dream out of her head.  
  
"So have you told Davis you love him, yet?" Tai teased.  
  
Kari glared at him and said, "Why do you care?"  
  
"Cuz your my baby sis. I have to care."   
  
"Well, though it's none of you information, no, I haven't yet."  
  
Tai got all serious and asked, "Why? Do you love him?"  
  
Kari had to think about it for a minute and answered, "I think I do. I'm just not sure."  
  
"Either you do or don't."  
  
"Well, I don't know! Can you just leave me alone!?" Kari screamed at him, tearing up.  
  
"Sorry. Don't cry." Tai apologized. "I was just wondering."  
  
"Sorry, Tai. I just..." Kari rambled off.  
  
"Just what?" Tai persisted.  
  
"What?" Kari looked up, looking confused.  
  
Tai laughed. "That's my sis. Always staring in space!"  
  
Kari punched him in the arm. He walked away laughing and rubbing his shoulder. Kari glared after him and turned around to get ready.   
  
How do you like it so far? This is before Davis and the others are digidestined. Pleaz RR. One more thing, if you gonna flame, tell me why and don't just write, you sux. Thankz 


	2. Surprise Encounter

thank you for reviewing! i love u all. i don't own digimon, blah, blah, blah. why do we really have to do this? oh well. on with the story  
  
Kari was walking down the street toward Davis' house. She kept thinking about her dream.   
  
"That's it. I probably just miss him. I do not have any romantic feelings for TK. Right?" she asked herself.  
  
"Are you talking to yourself again?" a voice called out.  
  
Kari snapped her head up and saw Sora.   
  
"Hey, Sora. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?" Sora persisted.  
  
Kari blushed, though not knowing why, and answered, "About a specific someone"  
  
Sora grinned, "Could this specific someone be Davis?"  
  
Kari shook her head, "No, it's someone else."  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Um...Well..."  
  
"Hey, Kari!"   
  
Kari looked up and relieved, "Hey Davis. What's up?"  
  
Davis leaned in for a kiss, but Kari turned her cheek. Sora laughed at this.  
  
Davis, obviously not realizing Sora was there, asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Have fun you love birds!" Sora laughed, walking off.  
  
Kari blushed and turned back to Davis. So where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise." He blindfolded her.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?"  
  
"Don't worry. Just relax."  
  
Kari relaxed and let herself be lead. A few minutes later, she heard waves. Taking the blindfold off, she looked out at the ocean. Suddenly, she remembered her dream and shivered. Davis, thinking she was cold, draped his jacket over her shoulders. She looked up and smiled and just as they leaned it to kiss..."OUCH!" A beach ball hit Kari's head, hard.   
  
A little boy came running over and grabbed the ball. "Sorry, miss."   
  
Kari was rubbing her head and mumbled, "That's OK..."  
  
"Hey, Jake! Don't run off like that!" a male voice called out.  
  
Kari looked up to see the source of the voice and nearly passed out. "It can't be...No way..." Kari thought, with big eyes.  
  
The boy came closer and saw Kari. Stopping in his tracks, he just stared at her. Kari stared back "T...K?"  
  
"Ka...ri?"   
  
Oh, I'm evil. Making you wait. But don't worry. If I don't update tonight, I'll do it tomorrow. Pleaz RR. 


	3. Hurt Feelings

I don't own Digimon, Kari, TK, Davis, blah, blah, blah.  
  
"Um, who's this?" Davis asked. But Kari was still in shock at seeing TK, standing in front of her, in real life. TK was as surprised as she was.  
  
"Huh? What, Davis?" Kari asked, distracted.  
  
"Who is this guy?" obviously jealous of him.  
  
Kari didn't answer. As if she was controlled by a invisible force, she ran up to TK, smiling and grinning, hugging him. TK hugged her back. Once they pulled back, Kari finally found her voice.  
  
"TK!? Oh my god. How are you? When did you get back? Why didn't you call me?" Kari interrogated him.  
  
TK laughed. "Same old Kari. Asking too many questions. I'm fine. We moved back a week ago."   
  
"But what about the last question?" Kari asked, again.  
  
TK blushed, uncontrollably. "Well, I...um..."  
  
Davis, getting really jealous, walked up to them and put his arms around Kari. As if he had just noticed Davis, he smiled and stuck out his hand, "I'm TK. A really old friend of Kari's. And you are?"  
  
Before Davis could answer, Kari blurted out, "A friend!" Not being able to believe herself, she looked at Davis as if to apologized. But the look on his face was complete hurt and started to walk away. Kari suddenly felt like crying. Following him, she just left TK standing there, confused.   
  
"TK? Who was that lady?" Jake asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, just a friend. We better go." TK lead Jake away, with a feeling in his stomach that he couldn't quite understand.  
  
"Davis! Wait up!" Kari had finally caught up with Davis. Davis turned, his eyes tearing up. Kari stopped and looked at him. Not even thinking, she walked up and hugged him. They were both crying. Matt was walking by and seeing this, thought the worst. Running up to them, "What happened?"   
  
Kari and Davis looked up. Drying their eyes, Kari replied "Nothing. Just had an emotional moment."   
  
Matt didn't look convinced, but let it go. "OK. Whatever." As he started to walk away, Kari remembered something. "Hey, Matt! Wait up!"   
  
Matt stopped and looked around.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me TK was back home?"  
  
The look on Matt's face informed Kari that he didn't know TK was home. Biting her lip, she smiled nervously.  
  
"What? TK's here? In Tokyo?" Matt asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes. I just saw him at the beach. With a little boy. Think his name was Jake or something. I'm guessing you didn't know."  
  
Matt looked down and sighed. "No. You know how our parents are divorced? Well, after the dig..." stopping because Davis was there, Matt thought fast. "Digging fiasco, I lost touch with him." Matt looked close to tears.  
  
Kari walked up to him and gave him a hug. They stayed like that for a while, until Matt pulled back. Drying his eyes, he smiled. "Well, thanks for telling me. Gotta go!" he ran off.   
  
Kari sighed and walked back to Davis. He was still hurt, but seeing the look on Kari's face, he hugged her. Kari hugged back, feeling safe. Suddenly, a image of TK popped into her mind. Surprised, Kari pulled back. Davis looking confused, asked "What's wrong?"   
  
"Oh, nothing. Let's go." she pulled Davis along, but she was confused. "Why did I tell TK Davis was just a friend?" she thought.   
  
So there you go. Story done. Gonna go eat. Bye 


	4. Brothers

thank u to reviewers. i don't own digimon. Though i wish i did. Don't we all?  
  
"Bye, Kari." Davis kissed her on the cheek, walking away.  
  
Kari waved, smiling. Sighing, she walked back towards home.   
  
"Hey, Kari." a voice rang out.  
  
Kari recognized that voice all too well. Turning, she smiled at TK. TK had on a white hat, green shorts, and green top. Though her eyes were focused on his mouth. She thought about how it'd be to kiss him. She blushed and shook her head to get that thought out of her head. She stopped and looked at TK. He was standing there, smiling. Without knowing it, she smiled, too.  
  
"Hey, TK. What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just walking around. Probably going to go see Matt."   
  
Kari suddenly felt sad that he might leave. She had no idea where that came from. "Sorry I stopped you."  
  
TK smiled and said, "I'm the one who said hey. Why are you sorry?"  
  
Kari's eyes popped and had no clue what to do. So she just did the only thing that came to mind; laughing. She burst out laughing, not being able to stop. TK just stood there, confused. But shrugged his shoulders and started laughing, too. To a stranger on the street, they probably looked crazy.   
  
They finally stopped and started walking. No place in particular, just walking.   
  
After a couple minutes of silence, Kari finally broke it, "So, who was that little boy?"   
  
"Jake? He's my neighbor and his parent's dropped him off with me. Decided to take him to the beach." TK answered.  
  
Kari nodded and they walked again in silence. But both of them were thinking the same thing, "Thank you, Jake."  
  
They reached Matt's apartment building. They stopped and Kari glanced at TK. Scared, he looked up toward the building. Kari didn't understand, then remembered Matt's words, "Lost touch..." Suddenly, Kari understood. TK was scared that Matt won't like him anymore. Kari rubbed his shoulder and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure Matt will be happy to see you."  
  
TK nodded. "But I'm also worried my...Matt's dad won't want to talk to me or even let me in."  
  
"He has to. Even if him and your mom are divorced, you and Matt are still brothers." Kari said.  
  
TK nodded and started to walk in. Noticing that Kari wasn't coming, he stopped. "What are you doing?"   
  
Kari looked surprised. "You want me to come? I was going to go home. I thought that you would want to see Matt by yourself."  
  
TK walked back to Kari and laid both of his hands on her shoulders. Kari shivered, noticing how close he was. If they were a little closer, their lips would touch. Kari wasn't sure how to feel about this. She was taken, so why did she want to kiss TK? While all this went through her mind, TK was talking. Noticing he'd stop, she looked up "What?"  
  
"I said, I want you there with me. At least, I 'd have someone on my side."  
  
Kari smiled and nodded. They walked in together. Standing outside Matt's door, they stopped. TK was breathing hard and looked as if he'd pass out. Knowing that if Matt or his dad opened the door and saw TK passed out, that wouldn't be very good. Thinking fast, Kari put her hand on his back and rubbed it. TK smiled down at her, to thank her. He held up his hand to knock on the door, when they both heard a voice.  
  
"TK?"  
  
I love cliffhangers. Don't worry, I'll finish it soon. But not until someone reviews. So press that button! 


	5. Seeing Things

thankz to you who reviewed. must we do this? fine, i do not own digimon.   
  
"Matt?" TK said. Him and Kari were standing in front of Matt's apartment door. They were about to go in, when Matt surprised them. TK hugged Matt with all his might. Matt hugged back. Kari felt like this was a brotherly moment, so she quietly slipped out.   
  
She walked down the stairs and out the door. Since she didn't have a coat, she shivered. Kari started walking home. Breathing in the night air, she was alone with her thoughts. No matter how much she didn't want to think about it, the dilemma about TK popped up. "I'm with Davis. I don't know if I love him. I like him. But then TK shows up and everything changes. I'm happy he's here, though." she thought.  
  
Sighing, she looked up to the night sky. "It's beautiful." she mumbled. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a digimon! She gasped and looked that way. Nothing.  
  
"I could have swore that I saw a Kuwagamon. No way. That's not possible." Kari reasoned to herself. But she didn't feel any better. She finally got home. She ran into her room and locked the door. Right as she laid her head on her pillow, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Coming!" Kari sighed. Getting up, she unlocked the door, opened it and Tai was standing in front of her.   
  
"I can't believe you!" he yelled, coming in and slamming the door.  
  
"What?!" Kari was confused. She didn't know what she did. Or didn't do.  
  
"I bumped into Matt today. Said he'd just talk to you. Guess what he told me?" Tai asked.  
  
Kari understood. Tai was mad about TK. "Um...that TK was back?"   
  
"Exactly. Why didn't you tell me!?" he yelled.  
  
Kari was getting mad. "I had just found out a while before I talked to Matt! It's not like I was keeping this a secret!"  
  
Tai softened and apologized "Sorry. It's just that...TK was like my little brother when Matt was...well, being Matt."  
  
Kari put her hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. I'm sorry I got mad."  
  
"Your forgiven." Tai joked.  
  
Kari threw a pillow at him. He dodged it and ran out the door, laughing. Kari walked over to pick it up and threw it back on her bed. She plopped down on it. Sighing, she closed her eyes and slept.  
  
Sorry it's so short. Homework's piling up. Parents are mad at me cuz i have a bad grade in math. if i don't bring it up, no more internet! i know, gasp! so sry if i don't update tomorrow. 


	6. Secrets

i do own digimon...just joking! don't sue me! :,-(!!!! OK, shutting up and going on.  
  
"Kari! Someone's at the door for you!"   
  
Kari groaned. Slowly opening her eyes, she shouted "Be right there!" She fell back down to the bed and sighed. "Why did she have to wake me up from such a wonderful dream?"   
  
"Kari!" her mother yelled again.  
  
"Coming!" Kari got up, a little annoyed. Walking out, she opened the door.  
  
"Hello?" Kari said, half asleep and not focusing on the person.  
  
"Kari?" a familiar voice said.  
  
"Mimi!?" Kari was awake now. Mimi had moved to America 2 years ago. She ran and gave Mimi a huge hug.   
  
Mimi had to laugh at Kari's surprise "Yeah. Looks like all the digidestined are back together again."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked, innocently.  
  
Mimi laughed "Oh, come on. It's not like you didn't know TK was here."  
  
"TK's here?" Kari joked.  
  
"Duh. And you know cuz you totally like him!" Mimi teased.  
  
Kari blushed and her eyes popped out. Covering Mimi's mouth, she said "Shhh. I don't like TK."  
  
Mimi pried the hand off. "Of course you don't. Just like Digimon don't exist."   
  
"Ha ha. I don't. He's just a friend." Kari blushed.  
  
Mimi shook her head and sighed. "OK, deny it if you want. But, I came here to talk to Tai."  
  
"Why?" Kari asked, interested.  
  
Mimi blushed, but covered up quickly. "Cuz...I just do."  
  
Kari laughed. "Oh I see, you totally like my brother!"  
  
All of Mimi's blood rushed to her face. "I do not!" she exclaimed.  
  
Now it was Kari's turn to shake her head and sigh. "OK, deny if you want." she mimicked Mimi.  
  
Mimi stuck her tongue out and asked "Well, are you going to let me in?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Sure, come right it." Kari opened the door to let Mimi in. Mimi walked in and looked around. "Wow, hasn't changed at all."  
  
"How would you know? You've never been in our apartment." Kari asked.  
  
Mimi stopped. "Well, actually I have."  
  
"When?" Kari pushed.  
  
Mimi turned towards Kari. Gulping, she said "When Tai came to rescue me from the convention center, we had to come back here, and..." She blushed.  
  
Kari knew there was way more. "And what?" she persisted.  
  
Mimi blushed even more and said "And...we kissed."  
  
"AAAAAA!!!!!!" Kari screamed, jumping up and down. Her mom, dad and Tai all ran in, afraid something had happened. What they found was weird; Kari was being smothered by a familiar face:  
  
"Mimi?" Tai was surprised.  
  
Mimi let go of Kari and stood up. "Yep, back in Tokyo." she smiled.  
  
"That's cool." Tai was obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"Kari, what were you screaming about?" asked her dad.  
  
Kari looked at them and thought fast "Saw a spider. Sorry." She smothered a laugh, which made Mimi hit her in the arm.  
  
"Ow." Kari playfully complained.  
  
"Whatever." Walking up to Kari's mom and dad, she introduced herself "Hello, I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm an old friend of Kari's and Tai's. My name is Mimi."  
  
"Very nice to meet you Mimi." Mom said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Yes it is." Dad said, shaking her hand, also.  
  
"Are you going to stay for breakfast?" Mom offered.  
  
Mimi shook her head "No, thank you, I'm just here to tell Tai something. But thank you."  
  
"OK." Mom and Dad walked off, back to what they were doing before.   
  
"So, what do you want to tell me?" Tai asked.  
  
"Come on, I'll tell you outside. There are nosy little girls here." Mimi led him out, smirking at Kari.  
  
"Hey, I am sooo not little!" Kari yelled back at her. But Mimi didn't hear. "I'll show her." Kari thought, sneaking towards the door leading to the balcony.  
  
"What?!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Shh! Kari might hear!" Mimi shushed him.   
  
"Fine, but are you sure?" Tai whispered.  
  
Mimi nodded. "Palamon told me."  
  
Kari was interested now. Palamon had been Mimi's Digimon, and if Mimi talked to Palamon, either Palamon's been here, or Mimi's been there. She leaned in closer.  
  
"Should we tell the others?" Tai asked.  
  
"Everyone, but Kari and TK." Mimi answered.  
  
Kari was insulted. "Why can't me and TK know?" she thought.  
  
"Why not?" Tai asked that same question.  
  
"Cuz, they're just too...young. They might get hurt." Mimi said.  
  
"OK. I'm sure Matt'll agree, too." Tai agreed.  
  
"So will the others." Mimi added.  
  
Kari got up and walked away. "Too young? Excuse me, but who was Myotismon after? Who was everyone looking for cuz she was so important? Me, that's who." Kari thought, bitterly. "I'm going to find out what's going on. If it involves the digital world, me and TK are needed, too," she said, out loud. "And I'm scared for Gatomon. What if she's hurt?" Kari's eyes watered up. She shook her head, "No, I will not cry. I will be strong."   
  
When Tai and Mimi came in, Kari wouldn't look at them. She was too mad.   
  
"I'll be back, Mom and Dad. Me and Mimi have to find some people!" Tai yelled, running out the door.  
  
"I am sooo following them!" Kari thought. But the phone rang and it was for her.  
  
"Hello?" Kari was annoyed at the person.  
  
"Kari? What's wrong?" TK was on the other end  
  
"TK? Oh sorry. I have to tell you something." Kari said.  
  
"What is it?" TK asked.  
  
"Meet me at the park." she hung up the phone. Running out of the house, she shouted to her mom and dad "I'll be back, Mom and Dad. I'm going to go meet someone!"  
  
Kari ran down the street toward the park. What she didn't know, was that someone, or something, was watching her...  
  
Oh forgot to say, Davis and the others are not digidestined in this one. So if you like the fact that they are digidestined, i'm sorry. Pleaz RR 


	7. Relationship Begins

i do not own the wonderful show called Digimon. did that sound professional or just stupid? i'm leaning toward the latter one. sorry. thankz to reviewers. i will remember you all when i am rich and famous (author poses).... What? =).  
  
Kari was tired out. "The park....is much farther...then I...remember." she huffed and puffed over to a bench. She sat down, catching her breath.  
  
A few minutes later, TK arrived. Seeing Kari all red-faced, he suddenly was concerned. "What happened?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulder and sitting down.  
  
Kari smiled and shook her head "Nothing...just outta breath..."  
  
TK sat stunned for a moment, then cracked up. Kari laughed with him. "Just like old times." Kari thought.  
  
"So, what was so important you needed to get me to come across town for?" TK asked, after a few more minutes of laughing.  
  
Kari leaned in and whispered "I think something's wrong in the digital world."  
  
"What makes you say that?" TK whispered back, trying to contain his laughter.  
  
Kari noticed this and frowned "Cuz Mimi came up to our door and wanted to talk to Tai."  
  
TK noticed the frown and got serious "So? Mimi wanted to talk to Tai. They do have more things in common than the digital world."  
  
"Which reminds me, I have juicy gossip about a certain brother of mine and a certain girl who lives in America." Kari grinned.  
  
TK was interested now. "What is it?"  
  
Kari looked around to see that no one was around. When she was sure, she leaned in and said "They kissed 4 years ago when Myotismon came looking for me."  
  
TK widen his eyes "Are you serious?"  
  
Kari nodded, grinning. But then she got serious "Back to the digital world problem. I know because Mimi mentioned Palamon."  
  
TK shook his head "No way. They would have told us."  
  
"That's the thing. I heard Mimi say we're 'too young.' And Tai agreed!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
TK tried to calm her down, which was hard cuz he was as mad as her. "Shh, calm down. Don't worry. We are digidestined and we will go, even if they don't know."  
  
Kari smiled and hugged him "Thanks. You really are a good friend."  
  
TK was surprised at this display of affection, but decided just to flow with it. He hugged her back and closed his eyes. Smelling her hair, he remembered the dream he had last night.  
  
It was 4 years ago and Kari had just been found. They were fighting the Dark Masters, when Kari fell into a hole! TK tried to run to her, but his feet were glued to the ground. He screamed at his friends and big brother to help her, but they didn't seem to listen. All he could do was watch Kari fall to her death.   
  
"TK, are you OK?" Kari asked, concerned.  
  
TK noticed he had started crying and a tear had hit Kari's shoulder. He pulled back, grinning. "It's nothing. Just had something in my eye."  
  
Kari didn't look convinced, but shrugged. "Whatever. But we have to find them." TK remembered Matt saying something about Great Mall. "I wonder." he murmured.  
  
"Wonder what?"   
  
"Matt said something about the Great Mall. Maybe they're there." TK brightened up.  
  
Kari remembered last night "Hey, not to be nosy, but what happened with you and Matt?"  
  
TK got a far-off look in his eyes "Well, after you left, he let me in. We sat and talked. Matt cooked something that wasn't very edible, but I felt bad for him. He looked so happy. So I gulped it down." TK shivered at the thought of Matt's food. Kari giggled at his face.  
  
"After that, Matt's dad came home and it was kind of awkward after that." TK finished.  
  
Kari nodded. Realizing that was all, she was confused "Still doesn't explain how you overheard Matt."  
  
"Oh ya. Since it was late, I just stayed over." TK added.  
  
"It all makes sense now." Kari smiled.  
  
TK shook his head at his strange friend. Getting up, he asked "Are we going to get going?"  
  
Kari jumped up and nodded "On to the Great Mall." They walked off toward the mall.   
  
I'm starting to develop their relationship. And of course TK and Kari will end up together. I always thought that and always will. Pleaz RR   
  



	8. The Realization

i don't own Digimon.... what, you expected something a little more witty? =P  
  
TK and Kari arrived at the mall and were walking around.   
  
"Where do you think they'd be?" TK asked.  
  
Before Kari could answer, they heard someone yell "Hey, Kari!"  
  
They both turned and saw Davis' running up to them. Stopping to peck Kari on the cheek, which made TK jealous, he said "I haven't seen you for a while."  
  
"I just saw you yesterday." Kari said, smiling.  
  
TK laughed at this, which made Davis' glare at him. "And you are?"  
  
"Wow, you don't remember? Name's TK." TK stuck out his hand to shake his hand. Davis' looked at it as if it was diseased.  
  
"Nice to meet you, TJ." Davis greeted with little enthusiasm.   
  
"His name's TK, and shake his hand." Kari hit him.  
  
Davis' growled and shook his hand, lightly. "Nice to meet you, TK." he elongated his name. Turning back to Kari, he grinned "So you wanna do something?"   
  
"Sorry. Kind of busy right now. See ya later!" Kari waved, running off with TK.  
  
Davis growled "Stupid TA, stealing my girlfriend like that. I'll show him!" He took off after them.  
  
At the food court, all of the older kids were talking about the 'problem.'  
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't tell TK and Kari?" Izzy asked. "They are digidestined, after all."  
  
"We can't risk it. They're only 12." Matt pointed out.  
  
"We were only 12 when we went." Joe pointed out.  
  
"Fine, we'll vote. All those in favor of not telling Kari and TK, raise your hand." Tai commanded.   
  
4 hands shot up.  
  
"All those in favor of telling Kari and TK, raise your hand."  
  
This time, only 2 hands went up.  
  
"That solves it. We're not telling TK and Kari." Mimi finished.  
  
Izzy and Joe sighed, but gave in. "Fine. But if they find out, you're the ones who have to deal with them." Joe pointed to Matt and Tai.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We just make sure they don't find out." Matt waved his hand.  
  
"Back to business. Palamon said that some weird Digimon have taken over. We have to go help." Mimi said.  
  
"But how will we find a way there?" Sora asked.  
  
"We will. We are digidestined." Tai said.  
  
"OK, let's order some food and talk some more." Izzy said, stomach growling.  
  
The kids laughed and got up to order something.  
  
Kari and TK had just arrived. "Let's split up!" TK suggested and they ran off to find the other kids.  
  
The other kids got back with their food. Sitting down, they started eating, when Tai noticed someone.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Davis?" Tai asked to no one in particular.  
  
The other kids looked toward Davis. "  
  
Who's Davis?" Mimi asked (she is from America, remember?).   
  
"Kari's boyfriend." Sora answered.  
  
That surprised Mimi. "Really? I though Kari liked..." she stopped, realizing that she can't say it cuz both of the kids brothers were there.  
  
But the others didn't notice anything. Davis spotted the group of kids and ran over.   
  
"Davis', what's up?" Tai asked the huffing boy.  
  
"Someone's...trying.....Kari....." he huffed out.  
  
Tai, being the big brother, jumped up and said "What about Kari?"  
  
Davis caught his breath "Someone's trying to steal Kari from me!" he exclaimed.  
  
That surprised everyone, but Mimi. She gulped "I hope to God it isn't TK." she thought.  
  
"Who?" Sora asked.  
  
"Some blond dude." Davis said, flames in his eyes.  
  
Mimi gulped again. "I was right. It is TK." she sighed.  
  
"That's descriptive." Matt sarcastically said.  
  
Tai shot him a look that said shut - up - some - dude's - trying - to - hit - on - my - sister - who - already - has -a- boyfriend (descriptive look). Turning back to Davis, he pushed "Do you have any names?" he was ready to beat up the dude (haha).  
  
"Something with a T." Davis tried to think.  
  
All the color drained from everyone's face. They exchanged looks that agreed on who it was. But Mimi was the first to talk "TK?" she asked, hoping she was wrong.  
  
But the look on Davis' face told them she was exactly right "That's it! Do you know him?"  
  
"Um..." Mimi started, but ran off. When nobody said anything, Davis laughed "Of course you wouldn't. You are all too cool to hang out with a girlfriend stealing, jerk." (Stupid!)  
  
Matt, mad someone would diss his little bro, stood up and glared at Davis' "What do you mean?" he growled (Scary!)  
  
Davis, being a little scared of Matt, shrunk down "That he wants to steal my girlfriend?" he trembled.  
  
Matt was ready to beat him to a pulp, when Sora and Tai pulled him down. "Dude, chill." Tai commanded.  
  
"Yeah, don't beat Davis' up, Matt." Sora said.  
  
Matt sat down, with reluctance. Davis' slowly got up and shot Tai a what-I-do look. Tai sighed and pulled Davis' away from the table.  
  
"Um, Davis', TK is Matt's little brother." Tai whimpered.  
  
All the color drained from his face and went cold. Tai, worried he killed Davis', shook him "You OK?"  
  
Davis' nodded and gulped. "Remind me to keep my mouth shut around him." he whimpered.  
  
Tai laughed and thumped him on the shoulder. "Sure, whatever."  
  
Davis' weakly laughed. Tai turned to walk back to the table. Noticing Davis' wasn't following, he turned and asked "You coming?"   
  
Davis' looked at him, wide-eyed. "You crazy?! I ain't going back." Davis exclaimed, running off.  
  
Tai laughed and walked back to the table.  
  
I know, not that much TK and Kari in this one. But I had to add Davis'. Pleaz RR 


	9. Break up and Make up

i will only say this once: Me, cutie4ever, do not, or will ever, own Digimon: digital monsters..... Ta da!   
  
Kari was looking around the food court, trying to find her brother and the others. She spotted them, but Davis was with them. Watching him, she thought "TK is much cuter." She blushed and shook her head.  
  
"No way. I do not like TK like that." she said to no one in particular. "Or maybe I do." she thought. She shook her head and said "Now is not the time for that. I gotta find TK to tell him." she looked around.  
  
Spotting TK, she mouthed "Found them." TK nodded, and walked over.   
  
"Where?" TK asked when he got there.  
  
Kari pointed and TK looked just in time to see Matt get up and Davis' cower. Trying to hold his laughter in, he asked "What did Davis' do?"  
  
Kari, seeing TK was about to laugh, frowned at him. "You don't have to laugh. Maybe it's Matt."  
  
It was TK's turn to frown "Why would it be Matt?"   
  
"Matt ain't perfect. If you remember, he did try to hurt my brother!" Kari screamed, echoing in the food court.  
  
Everyone looked at them, including the kids.   
  
TK tried to hush Kari "Shhh, Kari. Not here."  
  
"Why not?! You know it's true!" she yelled, hitting him.  
  
The whole food court was silent. Tai and Matt got up. All TK could do was stare at Kari. "I thought you were my friend." he said, confused.   
  
"Not if you keep trying to protect yourself." Kari said, still mad.  
  
Now TK was mad "Protect myself? Excuse me, but if I remember who saved your butt when it was just you, me and Patamon?! Don't you dare start on my brother. Yours ain't perfect either!" TK yelled at her.  
  
Now Matt and Tai had reached them. But when Tai tried to calm Kari down, she spun around, flames in her eyes "You shouldn't talk. I know about the digital problem! I know you guys think me and TK are too young. You lied to me. I thought you were my friend!" she screamed, running out of the food court.  
  
"Ditto for me." TK said to Matt, running out of the food court, in a different direction.  
  
Matt and Tai just stood there, stunned. Joe came up and put his arms on the two shocked brothers "Told you." was all he said.   
  
Kari was running in no exact direction. She ended up at the beach, where she had first seen TK after 4 years. She sat down on the beach and cried.   
  
TK, not as mad, ran to the beach. Seeing Kari crying, he was reluctant. "She did hit me." TK thought, but his emotional side won and he slowly walked towards Kari.  
  
She felt an arm go around her and she somehow knew it was TK. She looked up and confirmed she was right. She opened her mouth to say something, but TK shushed her. There was a silent conversation between the two. Kari sat there and cried her heart out, TK holding her. They feel asleep in that position.  
  
Kari woke up in a start. She noticed it was bright and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked no one in particular. She felt arms around her and looked up to see TK sleeping. Laughing at his drool, she hit him lightly.  
  
"5 more minutes..." he mumbelled.  
  
Kari laughed and leaned in. She whispered into his ear, "TK..."  
  
TK opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Hey, Kari. Feel better?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." she smiled.   
  
"We should get going. People will be worried." TK suggested, but they didn't move. They watched the ocean, contented to silence.  
  
That was sooo sweet! That was major romance between them. Pleaz RR 


	10. Grounded

See last chap for disclaimer.  
  
"I'm home!" Kari called out, walking into the apartment. She turned to hang up her coat and turned around. Her parents were standing in front of her, looking angry.  
  
"Sorry." Kari apologized.  
  
"Sorry? Sorry? That's all you can say?" her mother asked.  
  
"I should have called you, I know."  
  
"Well, first of all, you shouldn't have been out all night by yourself. And second of all, yes, you should have called!" her father exploded.  
  
Kari shrunk down. She's never seen her father so mad at anyone, let alone her. She gulped "I know. I'm sooo sorry." She felt like crying.  
  
Tai walked in to the yelling and looked towards her. His eyes were cold and uncaring. Kari felt so bad about yelling at him.   
  
"Tai, wait!" she called.  
  
But he just shook his head, and walked back towards the room. Kari blinked back her tears and looked towards her still angry parents.  
  
"Don't bring your brother into this." her mother said.  
  
All Kari could do was nod and keep from crying.   
  
"What should we do with you?" her father wondered out loud.  
  
"Grounded?" her mother suggested. He thought about it, and nodded "Yes, I like that plan." Turning to Kari, he said "You're grounded for 2 weeks. That means go to school and home. Got it?"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Fine, go to your room." her mother commanded.  
  
Kari walked towards her room. She walked in and saw Tai sitting on the computer. He turned to look at her, his eyes still the same. Kari couldn't stand it no more. She broke down and started bawling. "Please Tai, don't be mad at me! I am sooo sorry!" she cried.  
  
Tai wanted to stay mad, but couldn't. He bent down to Kari's height and said "Don't worry. I was mad at you. But I guess I'll forgive you."  
  
Kari looked up, eyes still watery. "Really?"   
  
Tai nodded and hugged her. Kari hugged back, crying. They pulled back and looked at each other. They laughed and hugged again.  
  
"So, I guess you've heard about the digital world problem." Tai changed the subject.  
  
"Yeah. Why can't me and TK go?" Kari blushed at the mention of TK's name, but covered up quickly.  
  
"Well, me and Matt are just being big brothers and want you guys to stay home." Tai started.  
  
Kari nodded. "OK, but what about Mimi, Sora, Joe and Izzy?" she asked.  
  
"Mimi and Sora agree with us, but Joe and Izzy thought we should tell you."  
  
Kari grinned. "At least two people are on our side." she joked.  
  
Tai grinned, too and laughed. "Hey, we are, too. We just..."   
  
"...being protective?" Kari finished.  
  
Tai laughed "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Kari sighed "Fine, if it makes you so happy, we won't go."  
  
"Really?" Tai was suspicious. No way would his sister give up that easily.  
  
But Kari nodded "Yeah, really." she promised.  
  
"OK, well I gotta go then. See ya!" he ran out of the room.  
  
Kari watched him go and sighed. "I know, I know." she said to no one in particular. "I shouldn't lie to my brother. But he's being protective and we have to go."   
  
The phone rang and Kari jumped up to get it. But her mother reached it first. "Hello?" After a paused, she said "Kari can't come to the phone right now. Good bye."  
  
Kari sighed and went back to her room. "Great, now how am I supposed to be going to the digital world with TK." She fell down on the bed.  
  
Oh no! Kari's grounded. Now what? Pleaz RR 


	11. Meeting Old Friends and Enemies

See last chap for disclaimer.  
  
Kari was bored outta her mind. Growling, she fell back down on her bed. "I need to get out of this room!" she exclaimed. Getting up, she walked over to her drawer. Opening it, she took out her digivice and crest (got it back from last battle).   
  
"I can't do anything with you guys, anyway." she sighed. But then it glowed white and Kari heard "Yes you can."  
  
Kari gasped, wide-eyed, and said "Did you just talk?" she asked her crest and digivice.  
  
"Of course." the digivice said.  
  
Kari, still in shock, could only nod.   
  
"You are the carrier of light and you can do whatever you want."   
  
Kari found her voice "How?" she asked, feeling kinda stupid talking to her digivice, but just went with it.  
  
"Close your eyes and let me do the rest."  
  
Kari was still in shock, but decided to go with it. She closed her eyes and felt warm. The crest and digivice glowed pink...  
  
Across town, TK was grounded, too. He was sleeping though. But woke up when he saw a bright yellow light.   
  
Getting up, he walked towards his drawer. "It couldn't be..." he thought to himself, reaching in for his digivice and crest. Taking it out, he gasped that it was glowing. He felt sleepy and closed his eyes. He felt warm, too.  
  
"I'm home!" Tai called out. Walking into his room, he saw Kari holding something. "Kari, what are you holding?"   
  
But before he could see, she disappeared in a flash of pink light! Tai, shocked and worried, ran to the window and looked out. Seeing nothing, he was really worried "Kari?!" he called out, running to the phone.  
  
"TK! You home?!" Matt called out, walking into the apartment. "TK?" he called out again. Then he saw something in the other room. Entering the room, he gasped at his little brother disappearing in a flash of yellow light!  
  
Matt did the same thing Tai did. Panicked, ran to the window, called out "TK!?", then ran to the phone.  
  
Kari opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a type of forest. "Where am I? What happened?" she asked herself.  
  
Before she could say anything, she saw a flash of yellow light explode about 10 feet away. Against her best judgment, she ran to the spot. What she saw wasn't very good.  
  
"TK!" she ran to her fallen friend. Turning him over, she felt his heart. "It's still beating," she thought, letting out a breath. Groaning, he opened his eyes. "Kari?" he weakly called out.  
  
"Shhh, don't talk. It'll be all right." she soothed him, rubbing his hair. (how sweet). It seemed right to Kari and also to TK.  
  
Then they heard something scream. Looking up, Kari saw something she didn't think she would ever see again.  
  
"Orgermon?" she gasped out. "But how...?"  
  
He jumped down and glared at her. "Why isn't it the little digidestined of light?" Then he saw TK on her lap "And the digidestined of hope?"  
  
"Orgermon? But you're good, right?" Kari asked.  
  
The looked on Orgermon's face told her she was wrong. She gulped and weakly laughed. But Orgermon didn't laugh. "If I destroy you, master will be glad."  
  
"Who's master?" Kari asked, trying to stall him.  
  
But Orgermon didn't want to be stalled. He growled "None of you business. Cuz, in a few minutes, you'll be dead. Pummel Whack!"

Kari nearly missed it. Grabbing TK, she yelled "TK, it'll be a good time to wake up!"   
  
But he didn't stir, and Orgermon was ready to attack again. So Kari just hoisted him on her shoulders and tried to run as fast as she could.   
  
Breathing hard after 5 minutes, she looked around to see if Orgermon was still chasing them: he was. But when Kari turned to see if he was, she hadn't seen the tree root and tripped over it.  
  
"OW!" she exclaimed in pain, grabbing her ankle. Her scream woke TK up and he sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
Then, seeing Kari in pain, he went into hero mode. "Kari, are you all right?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

Kari shook her head, eyes tearing up. Then, gasping, she screamed "TK! Watch out!"

But TK didn't duck in time. He was thrown against the tree trunk by Orgermon's attack, passed out.

"TK!" Kari screamed in pain at the thought he might be dead. Then, turning to Orgermon, with flames in her eyes, yelled "You hurt my best friend!"

But Orgermon didn't show any remorse. In fact, he looked amused at this. "Don't worry, you'll be next."

Kari had no place to run, and even if she did, she wouldn't leave TK. So she cowered and waited. When she felt nothing, she looked up and saw another Digimon she didn't ever think she would see again.  
  
"Angewoman!?" she called out, with wide-eyes, at her Digimon partner.  
  
Angewoman turned and smiled "Don't worry, Kari. I'll take care of him." Then turning back to Orgermon, she attacked with "Celestial Arrow!" Shooting her arrow, it hit Orgermon. But he didn't 'die'. He just disappeared into a flash of darkness.  
  
Kari sat in shock still when Angewoman de-digivolved into Gatomon. Gatomon ran over to her and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Kari!" she cried.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari cried, hugging her digi partner. When they separated, Kari said "I thought I would never see you again."  
  
Gatomon got a serious look on her face "You shouldn't have come."  
  
Kari stopped crying "Why not?"  
  
Gatomon sighed "It's dangerous for you and TK."  
  
Kari, remembering TK, gasped and turned to see if he was OK. But he was being tended to by Angemon. Kari hopped over and sat next to TK. Looking at Angemon, she asked "Will he be OK?"  
  
Angemon smiled "Yeah, just a bump."  
  
Kari grinned and said "Nice to see you."  
  
"Ditto." he smiled.  
  
TK woke up and, seeing Angemon, blinked once; then twice. "Angemon?" he gasped out.  
  
"TK." he said, de-digivolving back into Patamon.  
  
"Patamon!" TK hugged him.  
  
"TK!" Patamon hugged back.  
  
Kari grinned at this and then sighed "Now what have we gotten ourselves into?"  
  
Wow, Kari and TK did make it to the digital world. But is Orgermon evil? What did Gatomon mean by it being dangerous? And how will the others react? Stay tune! Pleaz RR


	12. Chosen Ones?

See last chap for disclaimer.  
  
Kari, TK, Gatomon and Patamon were all sitting in a cave. TK and Patamon were catching up, but Kari was just staring into space.  
  
Gatomon noticed this and asked "Kari, what's wrong?", which caused TK and Patamon to look.  
  
Kari sighed "I'm just worried about Tai. What if he comes home and I'm gone? He'll be so worried."  
  
TK walked over to her. Putting his arms around her shoulder, he comforted her "It's OK. They probably don't notice you're gone."  
  
"Thanks, TK." Kari teased.  
  
TK grinned "You're welcome." They laughed.  
  
Boy, is TK wrong. At that exact moment, in the real world, all the other kids were talking.  
  
"So, you're telling me Kari just disappeared?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes. I know it sounds crazy but it happened." Tai said.  
  
Matt nodded, "Same thing with TK."  
  
"There has to be a plausible explanation to this." Izzy thought out loud.  
  
"No there isn't." Mimi suddenly spoke up.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at her. Matt got up and walked over. "What do you mean there isn't?" he asked.  
  
"Exactly what I said." Mimi said, calmly.  
  
"Mimi, explain." Joe stated.  
  
Mimi sighed and nodded "OK, well, Palmon told me that there are some familiar Digimon terrorizing the digital world."  
  
"Well, what does that have to do with TK and Kari?" Tai asked.  
  
"Would you let me finish?" Mimi glared.  
  
Tai nodded and Mimi went on. "Like I was saying, these Digimon are looking for the protectors of the digital world."  
  
Before someone could interrupt, Mimi went on "These protectors are hope and light."  
  
Everyone's eyes widen. "Wait, isn't Kari and TK the carriers of light and hope?" Izzy asked.  
  
Mimi nodded, and Matt interrupted "That means that they're probably there!"  
  
"You're right. We have to go!" Tai got up and was ready to run, when Sora said "And how do you plan on getting there?"  
  
Tai and Matt stopped and thought for a moment. Sora laughed "That's what I thought."  
  
"But if Kari and TK can get there, can't we?" Joe asked Mimi.  
  
"Why are you asking her?" Matt asked.  
  
"Cuz she seems to know more about this than we do." Joe plainly said.  
  
"Oh." Matt blushed, sitting down and shutting up.   
  
Mimi laughed at this and went on "Well, we could but it might be hard. Kari and TK did it cuz they're the chosen ones."  
  
"How do you know so much anyway? All Palmon?" Izzy asked.  
  
Mimi shook her head "No, it came to me in a dream."  
  
"A dream?" everyone said together.  
  
Mimi nodded "I know it sounds stupid, but someone came to me and told me all this. And they told me something horrible."  
  
"What is it?" Tai asked cautiously.  
  
"During the full moon, the chosen ones are weak and can easily be defeated."   
  
"What!?" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down, Tai." Sora told him. "All we have to do is get there and protect them."  
  
Tai sat down. "I guess so, but how?" he asked, looking at Mimi.  
  
"That's what I'm not sure of. I woke up before the something to tell me." Mimi sighed.  
  
Tai leaned back and sighed. Closing his eyes, he thought "Don't worry, Kari. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
So Kari and TK are the chosen ones! Wow. Will they survive this full moon thing? Will the guys get to the digital world in time? Stay tuned. Pleaz RR 


	13. Awkward Moments

See last chap for disclaimer.  
  
Kari was tossing and turning in her sleep. In her dream, she was 8 again and they were fighting the Dark Masters. She saw TK get hit and flew toward at cliff. Kari tried to run after him, but she couldn't. Looking down, she noticed her feet were gone! She looked up and tried to scream at her brother and friends, but they didn't hear her. She turned to TK and saw him fall off the cliff. She fell to her knees, bawling.  
  
TK was watching her and was getting worried. She was sweating and crying in her sleep. Deciding to wake her up, he shook her.  
  
"Kari? Kari, are you all right?" TK asked her.  
  
"No, TK. Don't leave me." she called out in her sleep.   
  
"Kari, don't worry. I'm right here." he tried to soothe her.  
  
But Kari started waving her arms and accidentally smacked TK in the face! Falling back, TK held his nose, which was bleeding at the moment.  
  
Kari woke up and blinked once, then twice. "Where am I?" She turned to TK and gasped. Getting up and hopping over to him, she asked "What happened?"  
  
TK looked up at her. "Don't you remember? You smacked be."  
  
Kari's eyes widen "I did? I am sooo sorry." she was close to tears.  
  
TK laughed. "It's OK, don't cry."  
  
Kari wiped her eyes and laughed with him. "I guess you're right."   
  
Gatomon and Patamon woke up and came over to the two. "What happened?" Patamon asked, seeing TK holding his nose.  
  
"It's a long story. Right now I'm hungry." TK said.  
  
"I'll go get food." Kari was about to get up, but winced once she put weight on her ankle.  
  
"You can't go. Remember your ankle?" TK said. "I'll go."  
  
"No way. You're not supposed to move when you have a bloody nose." Kari shook her head, pushing him down.  
  
"We'll go." the Digimon said.  
  
"You sure?" Kari asked.  
  
Gatomon nodded. "Yeah, we'll be right back." Her and Patamon walked out of the cave.  
  
Kari turned back to TK and took a tissue out of her pocket. She put it up to his nose and held it.  
  
TK smiled and let her tend to him. "She's so beautiful." He thought, blushing. Kari looked up and saw him staring at her. She blushed, but didn't break the eye contact.  
  
TK moved her hand and took it in his.   
  
"What are you doing?" Kari asked, still lost in his eyes.  
  
"Shhh." was all TK said before he leaned in. Kari closed her eyes and leaned it also. Just as their lips were going to meet, someone's cell phone went off.  
  
Kari and TK jumped back, blushing. Kari looked down and saw her cell going off. She looked at her cell screen and gasped.  
  
TK was back to holding the tissue to his nose and asked "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Tai." Kari gulped.  
  
TK gasped and said "Well, answer it."  
  
Gulping again, Kari answered it. Slowly, she said "Hello?"  
  
"Kari!? Where are you!?" Tai yelled into her ear.  
  
Kari held the phone from her ear. "Ow." she whispered, causing TK to laugh. "Tai, can you lower the volume a little lower?"  
  
"Sure," Tai agreed, not really listening. "But where are you? And is TK with you?"  
  
"Yes, TK's with me and..." Kari wasn't sure whether to tell him about the digital world.  
  
TK noticed this and asked "What's wrong?"  
  
Kari looked at him "Should I tell Tai about where we are?" She asked, covering the phone.  
  
TK thought for a moment. "Yeah, you should. Then maybe they can help us."  
  
Kari grinned and nodded. "Yeah, that is a good idea." But before she could tell Tai, her phone went on the fritz and disconnected.  
  
"Tai? Tai!?" Kari yelled into the phone. She tried to re-dial, but it wouldn't work. She looked at TK and he could tell she was close to tears. TK put his arm around her and held her.   
  
Back in the real world, Tai was yelling into the phone. "Kari? Kari!?" He tried to re-dial, also, but it wouldn't work either.   
  
"Great, now what?" Izzy asked, after Tai hung up.  
  
"I don't know. Do you Mimi?" Matt said, turning to Mimi.  
  
"Well, we can..." But before she could answer, she passed out.   
  
"Mimi!" Tai exclaimed, running to her. "Mimi!?" He yelled at his passed out 'friend', but nothing worked.  
  
Great, Mimi passed out, TK and Kari are still stuck and they almost kissed! (aaa!). Stay tune. Pleaz RR 


	14. Premonitions

See last chap for disclaimer.  
  
Mimi was dreaming. She was in a field of darkness. "Mimi?" a soft voice called out. Mimi spun and saw Kari and TK standing in front of her. "Kari? TK?" She moved toward them, but they didn't seem to get any closer. She started to run, but nothing worked. "TK! Kari! What's wrong!?" she called out. "Mimi, it's too late for us. Leave now." TK called out softly. "No! I won't let you guys go!" she screamed, running faster. "Mimi, we're in the digital world and it's too late. Go away." Kari softly called out. She and TK slowly disappeared. "No! Kari! TK!" she cried out in pain.  
  
"Guys!" she called out, shooting up.   
  
Looking around, she thought "Where am I?" Then she recognized the room as Tai's. Tai and Sora came in.  
  
"Mimi, are you OK?" Sora asked, patting her head with a wet washcloth.  
  
Mimi took Sora's hand and asked "What happened?"  
  
"Well, you passed out and we couldn't wake you up. So we took you here." Tai filled in, walking over and holding her other hand.  
  
Mimi sighed and then, remembering her dream, gasped. "Oh my god! I know where Kari and TK are, but they might be in trouble."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sora soothed her.  
  
"Guys, get in here!" Tai yelled, then turned back to Mimi.  
  
Everyone ran in and Matt asked "What's wrong?"   
  
"Mimi knows where TK and Kari might be." Sora told him.  
  
Everyone gasped and sat down to listen. Mimi started "Well, they came to me in a dream and told me that they were in the digital world, but that is was too late and to leave."   
  
"Are you sure?" Izzy asked.  
  
Mimi nodded and was close to tears. "Then, I felt pain in my stomach and I fell down and cried."  
  
Tai held her to his chest. "Shhh, it'll be OK. Don't worry, we'll find them."  
  
Sora, being a girl and all, knew they needed time. "Come on guys, let's go." she mouthed to the other three.  
  
They nodded and left the two lovebirds alone.   
  
Sora sighed and sank down. "I'm not sure what to do. If Mimi's right, then it won't be worth the effort."  
  
But Matt wasn't going to give in that easy. "Sora, we have to have faith that they'll alive and well. Remember, they'll not alone. They have Gatomon, Patamon, and all the others."   
  
Sora smiled "Thank you Matt. I know we'll find them."  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
"Tai! There's someone here for you!" his mother called out.  
  
Tai came out of the room, holding a tear-stained-faced Mimi's hand. "Who is it?" he called out.  
  
But Davis walked in and grinned. "So, where's Kari?"   
  
Everyone was quiet. Matt was still fuming over Davis' insulting TK, but held it in.  
  
Joe spoke up. "Kari is asleep at the moment and can't be disturbed." he lied.  
  
"Can't I see her, anyway?" he asked.  
  
Joe shook his head "We'll call you when she's awake."  
  
"I'll just wait." Davis' sat down on the floor next to Sora. Looking at Matt, he scooted away a little.  
  
Joe suppressed a laugh "She might be a while."  
  
"I don't care." he said, settling down.  
  
All the kids looked at each other and gulped.  
  
Meanwhile, in the digital world, Kari was getting worried. "Gatomon and Patamon have been gone for a while. I'm starting to worry."  
  
TK frowned "Do you want me to look for them?"  
  
"Take me with you." Kari instructed.  
  
TK tried to argue, but Kari's mind was made up. So, Kari leaning on TK, they set out to look for their Digimon.  
  
But unknown to them, something was watching them "According to plan."  
  
Oh no, will Kari and TK be all right? Will Davis' ever leave? stay tune Pleaz RR 


	15. Seperated

See last chap for disclaimer.  
  
"Kari, lay off of the pastries." TK grunted, supporting all of Kari's weight.  
  
"Hey!" Kari hit him. "I'm sorry. We can go back."  
  
"We've walked for 10 minutes and you want to turn back?!" TK groaned.   
  
Kari grinned "Guess that's a no."  
  
TK nodded. Kari laughed and kept limping along. "Where could they be?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I do know I need a rest." TK complained.  
  
"Sure." Kari smiled. TK let out a little yelp of happiness and laid her down.   
  
"I'm hungry. Do you want anything?" TK asked.  
  
Kari nodded. "Sure, but be careful."  
  
"I will." TK ran off down to the river.   
  
Kari grinned at his retreating back and sighed. "OK, I'll admit it to myself. I totally like TK." she thought, blushing, even though no one was there. She gazed at her digivice and crest. "Gatomon, where are you?" Then she gazed at her cell phone and teared up "Tai, I miss you so much. I wish you could be here with me."   
  
Unknowingly, Tai answered her in the real world "Oh, Kari. I miss you, too." He thought, looking out his window.   
  
Sighing, he looked around his room. "It's quiet. Too quiet." he thought, close to tears. Laying down on his bed, he relived the last couple of hours.  
  
Flashback  
  
"So the plan is we go to the digital world tomorrow, right?" Mimi said, after Davis finally left, after waiting for 2 hours.  
  
"Thought Davis would never leave though." Sora laughed.  
  
"Hey, he obviously likes my sister." Tai punched her lightly.  
  
Mimi grinned, but looked downcast. "Yeah, but she totally likes TK." she sighed.  
  
Izzy noticed this. "What's wrong, Mimi?"  
  
This caused everyone to look at her. Mimi smiled and shook her head "Nothing, just tired.  
  
He didn't believe her, but let go. "OK, if you're sure..."  
  
"Yeah, I am. Don't worry, ." Mimi assured him.  
  
"OK, back on the topic. So everyone meets at Tai's house at 10, OK?" Matt asked.  
  
Everyone nodded and got up. "See you guys tomorrow." Tai waved to his friends.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Sure, but I still can't wait. I hope she's OK." He fell asleep soon after.   
  
The next morning, Tai was shaken awake by Sora. "Hey, Tai. Wake up."   
  
Tai opened his eyes and was shocked to find everyone in his room! "What's up?" he asked, still half-asleep.  
  
Izzy laughed. "Well, it's 10 o'clock..." he started.  
  
Tai gasped and got up quickly. Then noticing he was still in his boxes, blushed. Sora and Mimi held their laughter in.   
  
"We'll wait outside." Mimi let out a little laugh. The two girls walked out and shut the door. Through it, you could hear them laughing.  
  
Joe smirked. "Smooth, man. Very smooth."  
  
"Shut up." Tai glared and ran to his closet to get dressed. A few minutes, he came out in jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"Can we come in?" Sora called through the door.  
  
"Sure." Joe called back.  
  
The two girls walked in and Sora asked "So, are we all ready?"   
  
"Yes, we are." Tai and Matt said in unison.  
  
"OK, Mimi do you thing." Sora told her.  
  
Tai was confused. "What?"   
  
Sora laughed. "Sorry, forgot you were asleep. Mimi figured out to get to the digital world."  
  
Tai brightened up. "Really?" he asked.  
  
Mimi grinned and nodded. "Really." She walked up to the computer and held out her digivice. "Digital Gate, open!" She commanded.  
  
A little box appeared and they could see the digital world in it. Tai ran up and hugged Mimi "Yes, you did it!" Then, noticing what he was doing, let go, blushing. Mimi blushed, too.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "Come on, you two. Let's go." She put her digivice up to the computer and a light came out and sucked her in!  
  
"Wow." Joe was in awe.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. "Let's go." And the rest of the kids did it. But Davis came in at the wrong moment and was sucked in as well!  
  
All the kids landed in the forest. "Ow, get off me, Sora!" Matt complained.   
  
"Sorry." Sora said, getting off.  
  
"That's OK." Matt grumbled, brushing off his pants.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe we're back." Tai looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" a voice called out.  
  
Everyone stiffened and turned to see, "Davis!?" Joe coughed.  
  
Davis was standing in front of them and was looking confused. "Where are we?" he asked again, avoiding Matt's eyes.  
  
"Well, Davis, I don't know how to explain this, but..." Tai started, but was interrupted by a flash of blond hair running into him.  
  
"Ow, watch where you're going!" Tai complained.  
  
"Sorry...Tai?" the blond guy was in awe.  
  
"TK!?" Tai stood with his mouth wide.  
  
"How? When? What?" TK still was surprised.  
  
"Long story." Mimi filled in.   
  
TK nodded, still confused. Then he saw someone else "Davis? What are you doing here?" TK walked up to Davis, in confusion.  
  
Davis glared at him and said "I came to find Kari."   
  
TK nodded. "Well, I know where she is, obviously."  
  
Davis grabbed him by the collar and shook him "Where!?"  
  
"Well, if you let me go, I'll tell you." TK told him.  
  
"Fine." Davis let go, not only cuz of that, but cuz Matt was ready to punch him out. "Spill."  
  
TK rubbed his neck and started "She's in the forest. Come on." TK walked off.   
  
Davis' face light up at the fact he would see Kari and followed. All the others followed also. TK's phone rang.   
  
"What the...?" TK answered it. "Hello?" He paused for a moment. "How is this working?" Another moment. "I see. Well, we're going to be right there." "Oh yeah, guess who showed up?" "Yeah, I was as surprised as you were." "OK, talk to you later." "Bye." TK hung up.  
  
Turning to everyone's confused faces, TK explained "Kari called me."  
  
Davis' eyes widen "How come she called you and not me?" he asked.  
  
TK shrugged his shoulders "How should I know? I'm not her, now am I?"   
  
They walked for a few more moments, until TK said "There she is. Kari!" He called.  
  
Kari looked up and grinned "Hey, TK! What's up?"   
  
"Well, you know. Just chillin'" he joked. "Look what Santa brought." he grinned.  
  
"Tai!" she broke out into a grin and tried to get up. TK ran to her and helped her up. "Kari, you do realize that your ankle still is sprained, right?"   
  
"Yeah, just thought it healed magically." she joked.  
  
"This is what I have to work with." he joked back, laughing.  
  
She joined in and Mimi smiled "How sweet." she thought. But then she felt weak and passed out.  
  
"Mimi!" Tai cried, running to his fallen friend.   
  
TK and Kari were about to go help her, when the ground opened up and they fell in!  
  
"TK!" Matt cried out. Tai looked up in horror "Kari!" he cried, about to go after her. But Davis beat him to it and jumped in, too. The ground closed and Kari, TK, and Davis were gone.  
  
Tai and Matt almost broke down, crying. Sora calmed them down and told them it would be all right. "At least, I hope so."  
  
Great, they find each other and then TK and Kari disappear again. But Davis is with them and Mimi's passed out. Now what? Pleaz RR 


	16. Jealousy

See last chap for disclaimer.  
  
Kari, TK, and Davis were all falling down the hole. After a couple of minutes, Davis stopped screaming.   
  
"Why are you not screaming!?" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Because my voice hurts and this hole is long." Davis explained.  
  
TK and Kari looked at each other and shrugged. They stopped screaming and just fell.   
  
"You do realize this is going to hurt, right?" Davis spoke up.  
  
"No duh." TK commented.  
  
Davis glared at him and shouted "Wasn't talking to you, TW!"  
  
"His name is TK!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry." Davis groaned out.  
  
As they were arguing, the ground was coming up pretty fast. Davis was the first to notice. "Uh, guys. You might want to look down."  
  
TK and Kari looked down and gasped. "Grab onto something!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
Davis automatically reached for Kari, but she was too far. But TK was close to her and she grabbed his hand.   
  
Davis' face grew hot and was ready to beat TK up when...BAM! They hit the bottom, hard.   
  
All the kids groaned. "Ow, I think I broke something." TK groaned, rubbing his head.  
  
Kari had landed on top of him and rolled off. "Thanks for breaking my fall." she smiled at him.  
  
"No prob." he grinned back.  
  
Davis' wasn't liking this, and he got up and walked over to them. Putting his arm out, he pulled Kari up. She leaned on him, and Davis' smirked at TK.   
  
But TK wasn't paying attention. He was staring at something. Davis and Kari turned to see what he was staring at and gasped.   
  
"What is that!?" Davis' exclaimed, pointing at the sleeping Digimon.  
  
"That is a Shellmon." TK gulped out.  
  
"But what is he doing in the ground? They usually hang out by the ocean." Kari piped up.  
  
TK shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, but I do know we should find a way out of his way."  
  
Kari nodded and pushed herself off of Davis, much to his disappointment. She limped over to TK and whispered something into his ear.  
  
Davis' got angry and shouted "What you are telling him you can tell me!"  
  
The two kids looked at him in surprise. "We were just talking about how to divert the Shellmon." TK commented.  
  
"Yeah, Davis. Chill." Kari rolled her eyes at him.   
  
"But...I..." Davis sputtered out before the two kids walked right past him. TK turned around and called "Davis, you better stay there!"  
  
Davis' was fuming by now. "No way am I going to let him take all the credit for saving Kari!" he thought, following them.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" TK asked Kari again, concern laced in his voice.  
  
Kari smiled at his concern and nodded "I'm sure. Don't worry, I'll be all right."  
  
"OK..." TK gave in, slightly.  
  
Kari grinned and went into action. She laid down on the ground and moaned "Ow, my ankle is sprained. What ever shall I do?"   
  
Shellmon woke up and growled. He got up and walked over to Kari. TK was biting his nails, but knew that he had to stick to the plan. Walking slowly past the Digimon, he went around the back way to pull Kari into a cave.  
  
Everything would have worked, if Davis' hadn't of ran up, shouting "Don't worry, Kari! I'll save you!"  
  
Kari shot him a death look, and TK groaned behind the rock. But Shellmon turned in interest towards him.   
  
Davis' was shivering in his shoes, but picked up a stick anyway. Holding it in front of him, Davis weakly called out "Don't you dare hurt a hair on her head, please?"   
  
Shellmon stared at him for a moment, then sighing; obviously thinking this would be too easy; went back to sleep.   
  
Davis stood there with the stick, freaked out beyond belief. But he put the stick to his chest and announced "Don't worry, Kari. Your hero has arrived.  
  
"No, my idiot boyfriend arrived! Do you know you could have been hurt!? What would I have done then!?" Kari chewed him out. "Don't even know how you got here, but if you want to survive, I suggest you listen more to TK and less to yourself." She turned and walked away.  
  
TK came out and shot Davis a sympathetic look. This made Davis' pist, but before he could say anything, TK had turned and was following Kari.  
  
"I was just trying to help." Davis thought. "It's that stupid TK's fault. Before him, everything was fine!" Davis was fuming, following them down the walkway.  
  
Yes, I know. The Kari exploding is totally out of character. But it's my story, so I get to chose what happens. Pleaz RR 


	17. Explanations

I do not own Digimon, or ever will. tear... :' (  
  
"Mimi! Mimi, wake up!" Izzy shook his fallen friend. Sora and Matt were standing guard. Tai and Joe had gone to find food and water.   
  
Izzy sat back and sighed. Tai and Joe came back with food and water. "Is she any better?" Joe asked, ever the doctor.  
  
Izzy shook his head. "Still out of it. I'm worried."   
  
Tai sat down, close to tears. "Why me?"   
  
Izzy looked up in surprise "Why me what?"  
  
Tai looked up, eyes moist with unshed tears. "Why is this all happening to me? First Kari falls down a hole and now Mimi's out of it."  
  
Joe got up and walked over. "Tai, you're not the only one suffering. Remember TK's gone too. How do you think Matt feels about that?"  
  
Tai thought for a moment. Izzy got up and added. "Mimi is important to all of us. Not just you."  
  
Tai nodded his head. "Sorry, just feeling sorry for myself." Then they heard a scream, and Sora and Matt came running out of the forest.  
  
"What's wrong?" Joe asked.  
  
Matt yelled back "Look behind you and run!"  
  
Confused, the three boys looked and gasped. "No way. We defeated him!" Tai yelled. Etemon just laughed at them. "No way you can get me down!" he exclaimed, in his annoying Elvis tone. The boys stood in shock, then Tai exclaimed "Let's go!" He grabbed Mimi and, with Izzy's help, hoisted her up. All three of them ran, Izzy and Tai carrying an unconscious Mimi.  
  
They reached Matt and Sora. "Why did you guys stop!?" Joe yelled.  
  
"Because of that!" Sora pointed towards the cliff.  
  
"Great! Now what!?" Joe exclaimed.  
  
They all turned and gulped at Etemon in front of them. "Looks like you're dead! Dark Network!" Everything seemed lost until...  
  
"Hand of Fate!" The attack knocked Etemon back for a moment and all the kids looked up. "Angemon!?" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Hey don't forget about me!" Angewoman flew in and attacked Etemon, who had just gotten back up, with "Celestial Arrow!"   
  
The kids stood in shock. "And guess what else we brought?" Angewoman exclaimed. Suddenly, 5 very familiar Digimon appeared.   
  
All the kids gasped and stood in shock as each of the Digimon attacked. "Nova Blast!" "Meteor Wing!" "Howling Blaster!" "Needle Spray!" "Hapoon Torpedo!" "Super Shocker!" All 5 attacks flew at Etemon. But he wasn't destroyed. He just disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.  
  
All the Digimon de-digivolved back into their Rookie forms. All the kids, Mimi included, who had woken up by this time, were in shocked, then grinned.  
  
"Agumon!" "Biyomon!" "Gabumon!" "Palmon!" "Gomomon!" "Tentamon!" All the kids hugged their own Digimon. Mimi and Sora were crying, Tai and Matt were close to it, and Izzy and Joe were really close to it.  
  
Gatomon and Patamon stood back, grinning. Then their grins fell and Patamon asked "Where are Kari and TK?"  
  
The kids stopped hugging and everyone looked downwards. Gatomon and Patamon had bad feelings about this. "Well?" he asked again.  
  
Sora sighed "They fell down a black hole and we haven't seen them since."  
  
Both Digimon gasped and said at the same time "I hope it isn't them."  
  
Matt was curious. "Who are 'them'?"  
  
Gatomon sighed and started "Well, you know how Kari and TK are the chosen ones?"  
  
Everyone nodded. "By the way, what do you mean by the chosen ones?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'll do this one." Mimi interrupted.   
  
Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean?" Joe asked.  
  
Mimi smiled. "I mean, I know what the chosen ones mean."  
  
"Well, tell us." Izzy pushed her.  
  
"Going." Mimi started. "Well, basically, that means that they will save the digital world."  
  
The kids stood in awe. "Didn't we already do that?" Sora asked.  
  
Mimi nodded. "Yeah we did, but evil came back. And it's up to Kari and TK to defeat it this time."  
  
"But can't we help?" Matt asked, not believing his lil bro would have to save the digital world. Tai had the same idea (except for the lil bro part, lil sis... you get it).  
  
Mimi hesitated. "We can...somewhat. But it's up to them. Sorry I interrupted you Gatomon. Go on."  
  
Gatomon nodded. "Well, we are the chosen Digimon."  
  
Everyone nodded again. But this time no one interrupted. "Well, other Digimon know it too. And they know if they get rid of either me and Patamon or Kari and TK, the living duo will be weak."  
  
Everyone looked confused now. "We're pairs, and without each other, we are weak." Patamon explained.  
  
"Oooohhhh..." went around the 5 kids and Digimon.  
  
"But you didn't explain who 'them' are." Matt said.  
  
Gatomon gulped and looked at Patamon. Sighing, Patamon started "Well, you might want to hold onto your seats." he tried to lighten things up, but didn't work. Going on, he said "The them we are talking about are Devimon, DemiDevimon, Myotismon, and VenomMyotismon."  
  
All the kids gaped. "No way, we defeated all of them!" Tai cried out.  
  
"Well, they're back." Patamon said.  
  
"This is not good. Not good at all." Sora murmured, walking back and forth.  
  
The other kids had similar reactions. Izzy started breathing really hard, Matt sat down, rocking back and forth, and Joe was shaking.  
  
Only Mimi seemed calm. She walked up to Tai and said "Tai, calm down. It'll be all right."  
  
"What do you mean it'll be all right?! My little sister might be in the creeps hands!"   
  
Mimi was somewhat taken aback, but recovered. She patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."  
  
"Yeah right." Tai snorted, walking away. Mimi sighed and tried Izzy. She told him to calm down or he might have an asthma attack.   
  
Izzy just shook his head and walked away. "OK...I'll try Sora." She stopped Sora and said "Sora, calm down. Stop pacing."  
  
Sora looked up and Mimi and shook her head. She walked past Mimi and started the murmuring again. Mimi sighed at this and tried Matt.  
  
She bent down and stopped him from rocking back and forth. "Matt, stop rocking. Everything will be all right."  
  
Matt shook his head. "No it won't. TK is probably dead by now and it's all my fault."  
  
"TK is not dead and it is not your fault." Mimi reasoned with him, but Matt went back to rocking. Mimi wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but took a deep breath and tried to calm Joe down.  
  
She walked up to him. "Joe, are you OK?"  
  
Joe just kept shaking. "Joe, it'll be all right. Just stop shaking."  
  
He didn't seem to hear her. He just kept on shaking. Mimi had lost her temper by now and screamed "Everyone, listen!!!!!!"  
  
All the kids looked up at her in surprise. Mimi rarely gets mad. "Tai, stop yelling. Izzy, stop breathing so hard. Sora, stop pacing. Matt, stop blaming yourself. And Joe, stop shaking. Everyone needs to calm down!"  
  
Palmon walked up to her and said "Mimi, are you OK?"   
  
Mimi looked down at her and attempted a smile. "Of course I am, Palmon. What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because you're turning white." Palmon explained.  
  
"I am?" Mimi looked at her hands and, in fact, they were white. She looked up again and sighed "Oh, that's because I'm about to pass out." She closed her eyes and passed out, again.  
  
"Mimi!" Tai ran up to her. He shook her and she slowly opened her eyes. "Tai...?"  
  
"Mimi? I'm sorry. Don't do that again." he hugged her to him and she nodded.   
  
"OK, now that everyone is awake and fine, I have a way to contact Kari and TK." Gatomon spoke up.  
  
Everyone looked at her. "What is it?" Sora asked.  
  
Gatomon explained. "Well, me and Patamon are Kari and TK's Digimon."  
  
"Yeah, so...?" Matt started.  
  
"So we can contact them through our minds." Gatomon finished.  
  
"Really?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Well, not exactly in our minds, but you get it." Gatomon cleared up.  
  
Everyone nodded. Gatomon smiled and turned to Patamon. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready." Patamon smiled back.  
  
Both of the Digimon closed their eyes and they could see everything happening to Kari and TK. They gasped at the Shellmon and smiled at Kari bitching out Davis. Finally they opened their eyes and looked at the kids.  
  
"Well?" Joe asked.  
  
"They're underground. They're fine, for now. But the way they're going would lead them right into the evil Digimon's trap." Gatomon explained.  
  
"Well, we better go!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
All the kids and their Digimon got up and looked at Gatomon and Patamon. "Ready?" Agumon asked.  
  
The two Digimon nodded and lead the way. Everyone followed and both Matt and Tai were thinking "Don't worry, TK/Kari. I'll get you out."  
  
Wow, that took about 4 hours to write. Pleaz RR 


	18. The Unexpected

I do not own Digimon, or ever will. tear... :' (  
  
"Here we are!" Patamon announced, stopping at a open pipe.   
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked, confused.  
  
"He means we can get underground by going down this pipe." Mimi explained.  
  
"Exactly." he conformed. "Whose first?"  
  
When no one answered, he sighed. "OK, then I'll go first. See ya at the bottom!" Patamon flew down the pipe.  
  
Gatomon looked at the kids. "See, it's not that bad. Now who wants to go next?"  
  
Izzy raised his hand. "I will."  
  
Gatomon smiled. "Thank you, Izzy. You going also, Tentamon?"  
  
"Of course." he nodded. Izzy walked up and sat down on the pipe. He closed his eyes and pushed off. Tentamon followed, flying down.  
  
"Any volunteers?" Gatomon asked, eyeing the kids.  
  
Joe gulped and slowly walked towards the pipe. Gomomon jumped up next to him. "Ready?" Gomomon asked. Joe sighed and nodded. Both of them pushed off, flying down the pipe.  
  
After Joe, Sora and Biyomon went, then Mimi and Palmon went, then Tai and Agumon went and then Matt and Gabumon went.   
  
Gatomon was the last one down. She flew down the pipe and landed on some hay. She shook it out of her fur. Looking up, she asked "Is everyone OK?"  
  
"A little shaken up, but fine." Tai laughed.  
  
Gatomon smiled "OK, let's go." They walked for a couple of minutes, but then it got too dark to see.  
  
"Agumon, do your thing." Tai said.  
  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon set a stick on fire and they went on. Suddenly Gatomon and Patamon both stopped, clutching their heads.  
  
"What happened?" Biyomon asked, worried.  
  
Gatomon groaned. "It's Kari and TK. They're in trouble."   
  
All the color drained from Tai and Matt's faces.   
  
Mimi closed her eyes and gasped. Once she opened her eyes again, she told them what was wrong. "It's a full moon! TK and Kari are weak."  
  
"We have to find them!" Matt ran down the hallway, with Tai right behind him.  
  
"Matt! Tai! Wait!" Sora cried, running after them. All the other kids and Digimon followed, Agumon carrying Gatomon and Gabumon carrying Patamon.  
  
TK and Kari are in trouble. But they don't know it yet. The couple, plus Davis, were walking down the hallway.   
  
"How long is this stupid tunnel?" Davis complained.  
  
TK turned back at him and asked "Do you want to stop?"  
  
Kari rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We don't have time. We have to find a way out of here."  
  
TK turned back towards Kari and said "We can stop for a moment."  
  
Kari sighed. "Fine, if we must."  
  
Davis, too tired to care, sat down. "Thank you..." he panted.  
  
Kari shook her head and walked off. TK followed her and asked "What's wrong?"  
  
Kari looked up at him and sighed "It's just that...with Davis being here in Digiworld and all, his whiny qualities have come out. Except they're 10x worse."  
  
"Give him a break. He's tired and not used to running from Digimon." TK put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I guess so." She leaned on him. TK smiled and pulled her into a hug. Suddenly they heard something...  
  
"TK! Kari!" two very familiar male voices called out.  
  
"Did you hear something or is it just me?" TK asked.   
  
"I heard it, too." Kari answered.  
  
They looked up and saw Matt and Tai running. The look on their faces were a mix between relived and worry.  
  
"Why do they look worried?" TK asked, watching their faces.   
  
But before Kari could answer, they heard a rumble. They looked up and saw the roof above Davis start to break. They looked down, and TK exclaimed "Davis! Get out of there!"   
  
Davis looked at TK with an irritated look, until he looked up. Screaming, he jumped out of the way.  
  
Good thing he did, too, because a very familiar Digimon jumped down. Matt and Tai stopped running and stared in surprise. The other kids caught up and stopped also.  
  
Standing between them and Kari and TK was SkullGreymon! TK cried out "Why does this keep happening to us!?"  
  
"Shut up, TK!" Kari hissed, covering his mouth. SkullGreymon looked down at them and the two kids froze.  
  
"Be completely still. Maybe he won't see us." Kari whispered.  
  
TK slowly nodded. SkullGreymon looked straight at them and growled. The kids closed their eyes and prayed.  
  
SkullGreymon started sniffing around and the kids were about to pass out, when he looked back up and roared. Jumping into the air, he flew away.  
  
A huge breath went out all around the room. "Thank god." Sora said. Now would be a good time for TK and Kari to go to the other side, but they were still frozen in place.  
  
Tai called out "Kari? Are you OK?"  
  
Kari slowly shook her head and started crying. TK held her to him, still shaking. Matt called out "TK, come here."  
  
Suddenly, two Digimon jumped in and grabbed TK and Kari! They lifted them into the air, kicking and screaming "Put us down, you oversized bird!"  
  
But the Digimon laughed and flew higher. "No, Kari!" Tai exclaimed. Agumon jumped in and digivolved to... "Greymon!"  
  
Gabumon did the same thing... "Garrurumon!"  
  
"Nova Blast!" "Howling Blaster!" The two attacks knocked the Digimon back, causing them to drop Kari and TK. They fell into Angemon and Angewoman's arms, passed out.  
  
The two Digimon growled. They attacked back and soon a raging battle started.   
  
Angemon and Angewoman flew TK and Kari towards their brothers and dropped them off. Tai and Matt held Kari and TK in their arms, close to tears.   
  
"Told you I'd get you back." Tai laughed softly.  
  
Both of the kids woke up and got up, as if in a daze. They walked over to Gatomon and Patamon and hit them upside their heads!  
  
Everyone was in shock. "Kari, what are you doing?" Tai asked, spinning his sister around. He was greeted with cold, emotionless eyes.   
  
The same thing happened to Matt and TK. Kari and TK stepped back and laughed. "Silly humans," Kari started, except her voice was different...evil in a way. "You can't understand the great power of his All Mightiness!"  
  
"You are a nuisance and must die!" TK laughed, his voice also different. Suddenly a black cloud encased them and they came out in totally different clothes.  
  
Everyone gasped. "TK...? Kari...? What's wrong?" Joe sputtered.  
  
Suddenly, another black cloud appeared and out came... "Mimi!?" Tai cried in pain.  
  
She laughed. "Of course, but I am no longer Mimi. I am known as the Digimon queen! And TK and Kari are no longer their names. They are now the Digimon prince and princess!" Kari and TK joined in, laughing evilly.  
  
Tai and Matt fell to their knees and shut their eyes. But tears escaped them anyway.   
  
Mimi, Kari and TK all laughed. "Now you must die!" But before something could happen, a deep booming voice called out "Come back, my children!"  
  
Kari turned to the crestfallen kids and growled "We must be going, but we will be back!" All three of them disappeared into a cloud of black smoke, leaving Matt and Tai crying, the rest of the kids close to crying and Davis, who just stood looking confused.  
  
Oh no, Kari, TK, and Mimi are evil! Now we know why Mimi had visions. Pleaz RR 


	19. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

I know I've been slacking off. I've just been lazy and was having major writer's block. but I'm back and full of ideas! Almost forgot: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Mimi, Kari, and TK appeared in a cloud of darkness in front of a shadowed figure.   
  
"Why have you called us back, Master? We could have defeated them." Mimi asked, bowing down. TK and Kari followed suit.  
  
"We'll defeat them when the time is right. I want them to suffer for what they have done to me!" the figure exclaimed.  
  
"Of course, Master. Will there be anything else?" TK asked.  
  
"No, you three are free to go." it shooed them away.  
  
"Of course, Master." Kari bowed in farewell and left. They walked down a hall until they reached a large door. Kari pushed the button labeled 'Princess'. A panel with a hand imprint on it appeared. She put her hand up to it and the door opened wide.  
  
They walked in and the door automatically shut. A dark cloud flowed out of all of them and their eyes went back to normal.  
  
"What happened? Where are we?" Kari asked.  
  
"I dunno. Last thing I remember were two flying Digimon taking us away." TK answered.  
  
"Well, I remember what happened after that." Mimi spoke up.  
  
TK and Kari looked towards Mimi with interest. Mimi started "Basically, you guys fell into Matt and Tai's arms, passed out. Once you woke up, your eyes were glazed over. Then you two got up and smacked Patamon and Gatomon."   
  
"We did what?!" Kari gasped.  
  
Mimi nodded and went on. "Then a dark cloud covered you both and the last thing I remember was darkness covering me."  
  
All three kids were silent, thinking. "Why us?" TK asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Cuz you two are the Chosen Ones." Mimi answered, with her eyes closed.  
  
"We're the what?!?!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
Mimi opened one eye, irritated. "Can you lower your voice, please? Thank you." She sighed, opening her other eye. "You two are the Chosen Ones." Mimi repeated.  
  
"What does that mean?" Kari asked, quieter this time.  
  
"It means that you two will save the digital world." Mimi pointed out, calmly.  
  
TK and Kari gaped at her. "Didn't we already do that?" TK asked.  
  
"Yeah, but the evil's back." Mimi explained.  
  
Both of the kids were silent for a moment, then TK spoke up. "How do you know all this?"  
  
"I've been having these visions. Actually, they're dreams, but the stuff the happens in them actually happen. For example, that's how I knew you two were in the digital world and how I knew about you two being the Chosen Ones." Mimi finished up.  
  
"OK, how are we supposed to save the digital world if we're locked in here!?" Kari exclaimed, but TK put his hand over her mouth.  
  
Mimi smiled at this and thought for a moment. Then she got an idea "You can use your digivices!" she exclaimed, happy.  
  
"How?" Kari asked, after TK took his hand off of her mouth.  
  
"Well, you guys have a special bond between your Digimon. So do all the rest of us, but since you're the Chosen Ones, you have an extra special bond." Mimi explained. "Close your eyes and concentrate really hard."  
  
Both kids closed their eyes, feeling somewhat silly. "What are we concentrating on?" TK asked.  
  
"Repeat your digimon's name until he/she answers."   
  
"Got it." TK nodded, repeating "Patamon, Patamon, Patamon..."  
  
Kari was doing the same exact thing, except she was repeating "Gatomon, Gatomon, Gatomon..."  
  
Back with the rest of the kids, Izzy and Matt were out looking for food, Tai and Joe were looking for firewood and Sora and Davis were sitting with the Digimon.  
  
"So, these things are 'Digimon'?" Davis asked, confused.  
  
Sora nodded her head, sighing. This was the 9th time she had explained it to him. But something happened that got her off the hook.  
  
Gatomon and Patamon woke up suddenly, looking around.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Sora asked.  
  
Patamon looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "I just heard TK."  
  
"I heard Kari." Gatomon put in.  
  
Sora gasped, getting up. "Izzy, Matt, Tai, Joe!!!!!! Come back!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
All 4 boys ran up, worried something happened. "What....happened?" Izzy asked, breathing hard.  
  
Sora gulped. "Gatomon and Patamon heard Kari and TK."  
  
All 4 boys gaped at her. Then they turned toward the two Digimon. "Are you serious?" Matt asked.  
  
Gatomon nodded. "I just heard her repeat my name over and over again."  
  
"Ditto for TK." Patamon put in.  
  
"Well, where are they?" Sora asked.  
  
"Hold on." Gatomon closed her eyes and thought "Kari, Kari, I'm here."   
  
Back in the room, Kari gasped. "I just heard Gatomon." she looked at Mimi, eyes wide open.  
  
"Well, answer her." Mimi told her.  
  
Kari nodded, closing her eyes. "Gatomon, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, Kari. Where are you?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sorry that I smacked you. I wasn't myself."  
  
"That's fine. We're all worried about you. Is Mimi with you guys?"  
  
"Yes. We're all fine. But we can't get out of here." Kari gasped, hearing something. She opened her eyes and looked straight at the door.  
  
"Kari, Kari!" Gatomon opened her eyes. "I lost her."  
  
Patamon opened his. "I lost TK, too."   
  
"Did you get where they are?" Izzy asked.  
  
Gatomon shook her head. "Kari wasn't sure.  
  
"Neither was TK."   
  
All the kids looked at each other, worried.   
  
Back at the room, the door was slowly opening. Suddenly, the black cloud flew back into them and their eyes glazed over.  
  
"Do you need us to do something, Master?" Kari bowed down to it.  
  
"Of course, my children. I have a job for you." it turned and walked out.  
  
All three kids nodded and followed.  
  
Ya, TK, Kari, and Mimi aren't really evil. Just under a spell! But can they break it? And can the others get to them in time? stay tune. Pleaz RR 


	20. Destoying Frenzy

I don't own Digimon or ever will...and i just got my butt kicked at gin rummy. tear :'-(  
  
The shadowed figure lead them into a dark room. Once they were all inside, it snapped it's 'fingers' and a screen came down.  
  
"I need you to take care of some trash." it said, starting the movie. Soon pictures of all their friends who had been freed of the black gears came on: Meramon, Andromon, Monzemon, Unimon, Leomon, etc. The movie stopped and the screen disappeared.  
  
The figure turned and it was Devimon! "I need you to go make sure none of these Digimon are able to walk, breath, eat, etc, again."  
  
"Of course, Master." Mimi bowed.  
  
Devimon snapped his fingers and three Digimon came out: Shellmon, Monochromon and Seadramon! Devimon turned towards the kids and instructed "Princess, your Digimon will now become Monochromon; Queen, your Digimon will now become Seadramon; and Prince, your Digimon will now become Shellmon."  
  
The Digimon went to their instructed matches. "Thank you, Master." Mimi bowed.  
  
Devimon snapped once again and three lists flew towards the kids. "Each of you will take care of these Digimon."   
  
"Of course, Master." TK bowed, and left with Shellmon. Kari left with Monochromon and Mimi left with Seadramon.  
  
Mimi's list went like this:  
  
Meramon  
  
Unimon  
  
Mojyamon  
  
TK's list went like this:  
  
Andromon  
  
Leomon (since he was considered the most powerful)  
  
Centarumon  
  
Kari's list went like this:  
  
Monzemon   
  
Frigimon Bakemon  
  
TK was off first. Him and Shellmon traveled to the same odd factory that manufactures useless machinery where Tentamon digivolved into Kabuterimon. TK felt a pinch of guilt, but shook it off.   
  
Both of them walked into the factory. TK looked around and after 10 minutes of walking, found Andromon.   
  
Andromon was glad to see him, but was a little confused on why TK had a new Digimon. "Hello, TK." he greeted in his mechanical voice.  
  
TK simply said "Shellmon, attack."  
  
Shellmon stepped up and used Hydro Pressure and shot Andromon back.  
  
Andromon groaned and looked up into TK's uncaring eyes. "TK, why have you done this?"  
  
TK had flashbacks of when Andromon lead them out and they waved good-bye, but soon his mind went back to evil. "Good bye, Andromon." TK used an energy blast and destroyed Andromon.  
  
Turning to Shellmon, TK said "Onto the jungle ruins."

Shellmon started walking, with TK riding him.  
  
Meanwhile, Kari and Monochromon were making their way to Toy Town. She felt no guilt, since she had arrived to the digital world after the whole Devimon thing.  
  
Monochromon arrived and Kari got off. "Now where would I hide if I was Monzemon?" Kari thought, looking around. It didn't take long, he was the only large, yellow, teddy bear around.  
  
Kari walked right up to him and looked him up and down.   
  
"Can I help you?" Monzemon asked kindly.  
  
"No you can't. Monochromon."  
  
Monochromon stepped forward and attacked with Volcano Strike. The fire burned through Monzemon's fur and he screamed in pain.  
  
Kari walked over, her heart taken over by darkness. Monzemon slowly opened his eyes and weakly asked "Why?"  
  
"Cuz you're useless." Kari said before blasting him to bits.  
  
She turned and walked back to Monochromon. She got on and said "On to the ice region."  
  
Monochromon answered with a growl and they were off.  
  
Mimi and Seadramon were traveling to the mountain that Meramon lived on. They reached it and Mimi got off. She spotted Meramon right away and frowned. "Seadramon, go."  
  
Seadramon roared and attacked with Ice Arrow. Meramon didn't even see it coming. His fire slowly burned out, but before he could say anything, Mimi destroyed him.   
  
She turned and got back on Seadramon. "On to Unimon's place."  
  
This continued with Unimon, Mojyamon, Centarumon, Frigimon and Bakemon. But TK was having a little trouble with Leomon.  
  
"Stay still." TK growled, trying to blast him.  
  
"You have the crest of hope. You must fight this evil!" Leomon exclaimed.  
  
But TK remained emotionless. "Fine, you want to go down hard." He wiped out his walkie-talkie Devimon gave them all and contacted Kari and Mimi.  
  
"I need help, Princess and Queen. I'm at Devimon's old castle." TK hung up, and turned to Leomon. "You'll be sorry."  
  
Just then, someone attacked with "Nova Blast!"   
  
Shellmon and TK avoided this attack and TK turned to see his friends! But he didn't recognize them. But they recognized him.  
  
Matt ran up to him and shook him. "TK, wake up. You don't want to fight Leomon."  
  
But TK just stared with uncaring eyes. Matt tried again. "Yes, you've destroyed Andromon and Centarumon, but you can make it up. I know you're not doing this."   
  
"Get away from me." TK said, blasting his own brother to the ground!  
  
"Matt!" Sora exclaimed, running to him. But he just put his hand up and pulled himself up. "I'm fine, don't worry." He groaned, getting up. But Sora pushed him back down. "You can't stand up in this condition. Stay down."  
  
Matt thought for a moment, then sighed. "I guess you're right." He smiled up at her and she smiled back at him.  
  
"How sweet. Too bad I'll destroy you all." TK laughed, lifting up his hand to do the deed. But something stopped him. Maybe the vision of Matt lying on the ground, hurt; or the look in Patamon's eyes; but he just couldn't do it.  
  
His eyes went back to normal for a moment "Matt?" he asked, weakly. But just as fast as he had healed, he went back to evil.  
  
Kari, Monochromon, Mimi and Seadramon all got there at the moment. Tai's eyes widen at the sight of his little sister and his one true love staring at him, with cold uncaring eyes.  
  
Kari and Mimi got off and walked over to TK. "You didn't tell us we were having guests." Kari laughed.  
  
"They just came. But let's do the job and go." TK turned to Leomon. But Greymon, Garrurmon, Birdramon, Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon and Togemon all stood in his way.  
  
TK's eyes flared up and he commanded "Move now, or you shall die."  
  
But the Digimon stayed put. "Please TK, come back to me." Patamon begged him.  
  
TK looked at him and laughed. "Why would I go back to a pathetic Digimon like you when I have a powerful one like Shellmon?"  
  
Patamon's heart broke at those words, but he was determined. He flew right up to TK and begged again.  
  
This time TK was fed up with this and just blasted Patamon back! Sora jumped in the air and caught him. "Are you OK?" she asked.  
  
Patamon weakly laughed. "Sure, never felt better."  
  
Sora smiled and looked up at TK. She knew he wasn't doing this on his own, but she still felt anger towards him.  
  
TK laughed. "See what I mean? Pathetic." He turned towards Kari and Mimi and asked "Are you ready to take them on?"  
  
"Any day." Kari smiled.  
  
"Any hour." Mimi added.  
  
"Any minute." TK finished.   
  
Shellmon, Monochromon and Seadramon all got ready to attack. The Digimon didn't want to fight them, but knew they had too.  
  
"You're going to wish you were never born!" Greymon growled.  
  
I know, I have a sick mind. Burning fur and all, but oh well. Pleaz RR


	21. Back and Forth

I don't own Digimon. All i own is this story and my pride...and my new CD player!!!!!!! okay, u don't really care about that so I'll just go on.  
  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon attacked Monochromon, but he dodged it in time and rammed Greymon backwards.  
  
"Greymon!" Tai exclaimed to his fallen Digimon.  
  
Kari laughed at his pain. "Pathetic Digimon. Stay down and we might go easy on you."  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it." Garrurumon growled. "Howling Blaster!" The attack missed Shellmon. Shellmon turned around and attacked with Drill Shell. The attack knocked Garrurumon off his feet.  
  
Now it was TK's turn to laugh. "Don't you get it? We'll always win!"   
  
Birdramon flew up and used "Meteor Wing!" on Seadramon, but he just put it out and attacked with Water Breath and knocked Birdramon to the ground.  
  
"Foolish humans! Give up now!" Mimi laughed.  
  
"Never!" Ikkakumon and Kabuterimon exclaimed, combining their attacks. "Hapoon Torpedo!" "Super Shocker!"   
  
But Monochromon and Shellmon just attacked back and destroyed the attacks. All Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon could do was watch, helplessly, as their friends were getting beaten by their own partners.  
  
"I won't let you hurt these children!" Leomon shouted. "Fist of the Beast King!" But Monochromon just dodged it and attacked him, sending Leomon going flying backwards.  
  
The 6 digivolved Digimon were groaning. "We can't give up." Birdramon moaned.  
  
"No, we have to protect Tai and the others." Greymon tried to get up.   
  
All the other Digimon moaned and groaned, trying to get up.   
  
"You can do this." Joe whispered.  
  
"Please. For Kari, TK and Mimi." Matt mumbelled.  
  
"We can defeat them and then we'll have all three of them back to normal." Sora breathed out.  
  
All of a sudden, all 5 of the kids digivices glowed and 5 strips of light came from the sky. They hit the fallen Digimon and they suddenly felt stronger.  
  
"Greymon digivolved to...MetalGreymon!" "Birdramon digivolved to...Gaduramon!" "Garrurumon digivolved to...WereGarrurumon!" "Ikkakumon digivolved to...Zudumon!" "Kabuterimon digivolved to...MegaKabuterimon!"   
  
All 5 newly digivolved Digimon stood in front of the kids. Suddenly, they saw a flash of light and they turned in interest.   
  
"Leomon digivolved to...Saber Leomon!"   
  
Saber Leomon jumped in front with the other Digimon. "Wow, Leomon digivolved! Cool!" Joe exclaimed, in awe.   
  
"Think that'll stop us!? Think again!" Kari exclaimed, a black light coming from her and shot to Monochromon. He grew about 3 times bigger and probably stronger. Same with TK and Mimi.  
  
"Sorry, that just won't cut it! Everyone, attack at once!" Gaduramon shouted.   
  
"Giga Blaster!" "Wing Blade!" "Wolf Claw!" "Vulcan Hammer!" "Horn Buster!" "Nail Crusher!" All 6 attacks flew toward the three Digimon.   
  
TK knew that they'd better get out of there fast. He created a bubble and him, Kari and Mimi missed the attacks just in time.   
  
Once the smoke cleared, there was no sign of any of the three evil Digimon. Kari was surprised, but didn't show it.   
  
Once they were out of the bubble, she laughed "A little setback. We'll still beat you!" She started laughing, evilly. She laughed so hard, her Digivice fell out of her pocket.  
  
She stopped laughing and looked at it. "What the..." she bent down to touch it. A pink light covered her and the black cloud flew out of her.   
  
Kari stood up, blinked her eyes once, then twice. "What happened?" she asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Kari..." Tai started.   
  
Kari looked up and broke into a grin. "Tai!" She tried to run to him, but something pulled her back. She turned and saw TK and Mimi lassoing her.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" she asked.  
  
"We might ask you that also, Princess." Mimi started.  
  
"Princess?" Kari spat out. "I know I'm graceful and kind, but I am no princess."  
  
"Yes you are. Now let's defeat them together." Mimi repeated.  
  
"Defeat them? Mimi, these are our friends." Kari gestured to the kids.  
  
"Friends?" TK laughed. "Why would we be friends with these weaklings?"  
  
"OK, you guys are scaring me." Kari said. Then she squinted. "Why are your eyes glazed over?" she asked. Then she looked down at her digivice. "I wonder..." she started.  
  
"Of course, Prince. Silly me. I'm fine now." she said, in a monotone.  
  
"Kari?" Tai called out, in a hurt voice.  
  
She turned and winked. But she said "Quiet, weakling. We'll defeat you!"   
  
TK and Mimi let go of the lasso and Kari walked over to them. "We're happy that you're back." Mimi greeted.  
  
Kari smiled, then snatched their digivices. "Hey..." TK started.   
  
"I hope this works!" Kari shouted, holding their digivices up to their faces.  
  
A yellow light and a purple light came out of each digivice and covered TK and Mimi. Two black clouds floated out of them.  
  
"What happened?" TK asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"Seriously. My head hurts." Mimi complained.  
  
Kari broke into a grin and ran to hug them. "I'm happy to see you too, Kari." Mimi smiled. TK just blushed at this type of contact.  
  
Kari backed up "Come on. Let's go home."   
  
TK and Mimi nodded and followed Kari. Just as they reached the kids, an invisible force field stopped them!  
  
"Ow..." Kari rubbed her nose.  
  
"What's this?" TK asked.  
  
"An invisible force field." Mimi simply explained.  
  
TK and Kari shot Mimi a look and she smiled. "Well, Ms. Know-it-all, how do we get out?" TK joked.  
  
"Well, first you have to kiss my feet." Mimi joked.  
  
"Ew." Kari complained, laughing.  
  
Mimi and TK joined in. "Are they OK?" Joe whispered to Izzy.  
  
"I don't think so." Izzy answered.  
  
They stopped and got serious. "Seriously, how do we get out?" Kari asked.  
  
"I don't know." Mimi admitted.  
  
"I do!" MegaKabuterimon exclaimed, getting ready to attack.  
  
"No!" Matt exclaimed. "You'll hurt them."  
  
"You're right." MegaKabuterimon retreated.  
  
As the kids were standing, thinking of a way out, a big black cloud came from no where and a familiar voice shouted "You will never betray me! Your souls are mine!"   
  
"Who are you!?" Kari exclaimed at the cloud.  
  
"Silly Princess, I am your king!" Devimon came out of the cloud.  
  
"Still no clue who you are!" Kari shouted (remember, she came after Devimon).  
  
TK, on the other hand, recognized him very well. He was having trouble breathing and Kari noticed. "TK, are you OK?" she asked, worried, causing the other children, especially Matt, to look at him.  
  
TK slowly shook his head and turned white. Kari was getting really worried. "TK, what's wrong?! I swear, you die on me, I'm killing you!" she shouted, close to tears.  
  
TK started shaking and Devimon just laughed. "Look at him! Too scared to talk!"  
  
Kari was getting super worried. She was really close to tears. "TK, please talk to me..." was all she got out before bursting into tears.  
  
Mimi thought fast and took care of TK. "TK, it'll be fine. We can beat him and Angemon doesn't have to go away." she soothed him.  
  
TK nodded, stopped shaking and starting breathing regularly again.  
  
Mimi sighed and went to Kari. "Kari, it'll be all right. TK's fine and we'll be home soon."   
  
Kari smiled and wiped her tears. "Yeah, I know. But still...that was scary."   
  
Mimi laughed. "Yes, it was."  
  
Both girls joined TK, who was back to normal again. "Kari, this was our first enemy, Devimon."  
  
Kari's eyes widen and she nodded. "I see."  
  
"Very nice to meet you. But I'll have to take you over again."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Joe asked, trying to stall for time.  
  
Devimon looked up. "None of your business."  
  
Kari knew what Joe was doing. "Well, we might want to know."  
  
"Don't worry," Devimon laughed. "You'll know soon!" Suddenly, a black cloud came flying at them. "What the..." Kari started, before she got hit by the cloud.  
  
Their eyes glazed over and all emotion left them. The three kids turned, evil once again.  
  
All the normal kids gasped. "What did you do to them?" Sora barely called out.  
  
"I now control their brains and they'll do whatever I want them to do!" Devimon laughed, evilly.  
  
"Why you..." Sora started, fuming.  
  
"Put them back to normal! NOW!" Matt cried out, flames in his eyes.  
  
"I don't think I will." Devimon laughed.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to make you!" Gadurumon got ready to attack, the other Digimon following her lead.  
  
"So you want to fight? Deal!" Devimon shouted, ready to attack also.  
  
Pleaz RR 


	22. HalfWay There

I don't own Digimon. All i own is this story. And I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. Major writers block. But I'm back and ready   
  
All the digivolved Digimon attacked Devimon. "Giga Blaster!" "Wing Blade!" "Wolf Claw!" "Vulcan Hammer!" "Horn Buster!" "Nail Crusher!"  
  
"Come my minions! Deflect these attacks!" Devimon shouted.   
  
Ogermon, Etemon, SkullGreymon, DarkTyrannomon, Metal Etemon, Ladydevimon, Daemon and SkullSatamon all appeared in a huge black cloud.  
  
"Bone Cudgel!" "Concert Crush!" "Dark Shot!" "Fire Blast!" Banana Slip!" "Darkness Wave!" "Flame Inferno!" "Nail Bone!"   
  
The first 6 attacks canceled each other out, but Daemon's "Flame Inferno" and SkullSatamon's "Nail Bone" hit the Digimon full force.  
  
"WereGarrurumon!" Matt exclaimed, running to his hit Digimon.  
  
"Matt, stay back!" he growled, getting up and brushing himself off. He then jumped in front of the kids again. The other 5 Digimon followed.  
  
"Foolish Digimon!" Devimon laughed. "You're outnumbered. Might as well give up!"   
  
"Never. Not until you're destroyed and TK, Kari and Mimi are back to normal." Joe answered, flames in his eyes. The other kids nodded in agreement, which caused Devimon to laugh even harder.  
  
"Can't say I didn't warn you! My minions, go!"   
  
While the Digimon were fighting and the kids were watching; anxiously; Kari, TK and Mimi watched with no emotion at all. They didn't feel hate, happiness, worry, anything. Just nothing.  
  
Davis crept up and tapped Kari on the shoulder. "Kari, let's go." he whispered.  
  
Kari turned slowly and looked at Davis, her eyes blank. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
Davis was somewhat taken aback, but quickly recovered. "I'm Davis, your boyfriend."  
  
Kari still looked confused. "Boyfriend?" she asked, as if she didn't understand the word.  
  
Davis nodded. "Yeah. It's someone who cares for you, loves you and will always be there for you."  
  
Kari nodded slowly. "Then you are not my boyfriend."  
  
That really shook Davis up. "What?"  
  
"If a boyfriend is someone who cares for me, loves me and is always there for me, then my boyfriend is..." Kari started.  
  
Davis interrupted. "And it can't be family. So Tai can't be your boyfriend."  
  
Kari nodded, a little faster this time. "I see. I wasn't going to say Tai. I was going to say that my boyfriend must be TK."  
  
Davis felt all the blood drain from his face and he gritted his teeth. Spinning towards TK, he shouted "Are you happy now!?"  
  
TK and Mimi turned, no emotion whatsoever. "What am I happy about?" TK asked, confused.  
  
Davis didn't answer him. In fact, he leapt up on TK and started punching and kicking.   
  
TK had no clue what was going on, so he tried to push Davis off. "Why are you mad?"  
  
Davis stopped for a moment and spat out "You stole my girlfriend and you'll pay for it!"  
  
This outburst caught the other kids, both sides of Digimon and Devimon's attention. They all looked at the two boys rolling around, Davis punching and TK trying to push him off.  
  
Davis punched TK in the mouth, hard. Kari blinked once, then twice. Her eyes returned to normal and she finally concentrated on the two boys.   
  
Gasping, she pulled Davis off and slapped him!   
  
Kari glared at him. "What in heck are you doing!?" she yelled.  
  
Davis put his hand up to where she slapped him. "Why'd you slap me?"  
  
"Because you were punching TK and he didn't do anything!" But before he could start again, Kari went on, fire burning in her eyes. "And before you start saying that TK was trying to steal me away, I have something to say to you. I realized that you are way too clingy and I don't want that." She softened up, noticing that Davis' face.  
  
"But I thought you loved me..." Davis started, eyes tearing up.  
  
Kari took a deep breath and walked over to him to whisper to him so low that no one heard. "I like you, just not like a boyfriend anymore. I'm sorry."   
  
Davis started shaking and hung his head. "I understand." He looked up, eyes moist with tears. "I'm sorry I wasted you time." He ran off, tears running down his face.  
  
Kari watched him go, her heart breaking and her own eyes tearing up. She took a deep breath and went to TK.   
  
TK's eyes were still emotionless. Kari bent down, tears running down her cheek. A single tear hit his cheek and he blinked once, then twice. His eyes returned to normal and he weakly laughed "That's cold..."  
  
Kari opened her eyes and brought him into a huge hug. He hugged back and let his own tears miss with Kari's.  
  
Mimi was watching this and she felt a tear run down her cheek. Watching it fall onto the ground, her eyes returned to normal. She looked up and the couple and smiled. "Finally." she thought, her own tears running freely.  
  
The other kids were watching this and crying. The Digimon were crying as well. The only non-crying living beings were the evil Digimon and Devimon.  
  
"How sweet." Devimon growled. "Too bad that they've outlived their usefulness and now must die!" he shouted, attacking with "Touch of Evil!"  
  
The three kids would have died, but a dome of light and hope covered them. Mimi looked over at TK and Kari and noticed that their digivices were glowing.  
  
The two looked at each other and nodded. Standing up, TK announced "You've might have taken over our minds, made us destroy our Digimon friends and tried to get us to destroy our Digimon and friends..."  
  
"But there is no way that you're going to defeat us and take over our hearts!" Kari shouted, her digivice glowing even more. TK's did the same and beams of pink and yellow light flew towards Gatomon and Patamon. The two Digimon glowed and suddenly the unexpected happened.  
  
"Gatomon armor-digivolved to...Nefertimon!" "Patamon armor-digivolved to...Pegasusmon!"  
  
Once the air cleared, two horse-like Digimon were standing where Gatomon and Patamon were a while ago. Nefertimon was white and Pegasusmon was gold/yellow.  
  
The kids stared in amazement. "Armor-Digivolving....?" Sora stuttered out.   
  
TK and Kari stood in amazement themselves. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flew to them and nuzzled up to them.  
  
TK and Kari rubbed them, still shocked. "How...?" Kari asked.  
  
"Your want for peace helped me to digivolve using an ancient art of digivolving. Armor-Digivolving." Nefertimon answered.  
  
Kari nodded, still not understanding.  
  
"A little obstacle," Devimon spat out. "That won't stop me!" He flew in the air and a huge black cloud swirled over him.   
  
Nefertimon and Pegasusmon stood in front of TK, Kari and Mimi. "Get back, you three." Pegasusmon instructed.  
  
The kids nodded and moved back. The two Digimon got in position.   
  
Back with the kids, the Digimon were ready to attack, but Mimi called out "No, don't do anything. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon can handle this! Remember, they're the Digimon of the Chosen Ones!"   
  
The Digimon stopped and nodded. They watched, anxiously, as Devimon and the two Digimon got ready to attack each other.  
  
"Good-bye!" Devimon shouted, attacking with "Evil Wing!"  
  
"We don't think so!" The two Digimon shouted, attacking with "Silver Brace!" and "Rosetta Stone!"  
  
The three attacks flew toward each other, all the kids biting their nails and the Digimon were watching, ready to jump at any moment to help.  
  
I know, crappy ending. Once again, I'm sorry I took so long. I hope you'll rr 


	23. Confessions

I don't own Digimon.   
  
The three attacks clashed and a huge explosion came out of it. The 6 other Digimon shielded the other kids and Mimi, Kari and TK ducked themselves.  
  
Once the air cleared, Izzy looked up and noticed that the three Digimon were still standing. "Nefertimon and Pegasusmon's attacks should have destroyed Devimon." he said out loud.  
  
MegaKabuterimon nodded in agreement. "Except for Devimon's lackeys protected him."   
  
The kids looked over and, in fact, all 8 evil lackeys were standing in front of Devimon.   
  
MetalGreymon growled "We'll just have to take care of them then!"  
  
The other 5 Digimon nodded and got ready to attack.  
  
Etemon laughed, in his annoying Elvis way. "We don't think so."  
  
"Giga Blaster!" "Wing Blade!" "Wolf Claw!" "Vulcan Hammer!" "Horn Buster!" "Nail Crusher!"

"Bone Cudgel!" "Concert Crush!" "Dark Shot!" "Fire Blast!" Banana Slip!" "Darkness Wave!" "Flame Inferno!" "Nail Bone!"   
  
Ogermon, Etemon, SkullGreymon, DarkTyrannomon, Metal Etemon and Ladydevimon were all destroyed.  
  
Daemon and SkullSatamon laughed at the Digimon. "See, you can't destroy us all!" SkullSatamon cackled.  
  
"Shooting Star!" "Curse of Queen!"   
  
The two attacks flew toward the last two Digimon and destroyed them.   
  
MetalGreymon, Gaduramon, WereGarrurumon, Zudumon, MegaKabuterimon, and Saber Leomon all turned toward Pegasusmon and Nefertimon recovering from the attack they just launched.  
  
Suddenly, a little Salamon walked in the war zone. Kari gasped and ran out of the dome, TK yelling behind her "Kari, no!"  
  
Kari ran to the little Digimon and picked her up. "Silly Salamon. You shouldn't be here. No go home." Salamon jumped out of Kari's arms and ran off.   
  
Kari was watching and smiling, then she heard Tai exclaim "Kari, watch out!!!!"  
  
Kari looked up and saw Devimon's attack flying towards her! She gasped and ducked. But she felt nothing. Looking up, she gasped.  
  
TK had taken the shot and was lying in front of her, barely alive.  
  
"TK!" Kari exclaim, scooting to him. Taking his head into her lap, she cried out "TK, you can't go. You're my best friend in the world."   
  
TK groaned out "Kari, you're my best friend in the world. I have something to tell you, though. Ever since I first met you, I have loved you."  
  
Kari gasped, her eyes widening. "Really? I love you, too."   
  
TK smiled, laughing weakly. "That's good. Thought I would make a total fool of myself."  
  
Kari shook her head, laughing and crying softly. "No, of course not."  
  
TK smiled, then gasped. Kari held him, asking "What's wrong?"  
  
TK didn't answer. He just looked up and smiled at Kari. "Kari, always stay cheerful."  
  
Kari started shaking, holding her tears in. "Don't talk like that. We'll get out of here. Both of us."  
  
TK shook his head. "I don't think so, Kari. My only regret is that it's my fault that you cried. Good-bye Kari." TK closed her eyes.  
  
Kari shook her head. "No, TK, you can't go. No...TK!!!!!" She cried out loud, letting her tears fall freely.  
  
The other kids were crying as well. Matt walked over to the couple and bent down.   
  
Kari looked up and nodded. She got up and turned to Tai, who was standing in back of her, and let her tears fall freely.  
  
Matt looked at his little brother, crying. "I can't believe you're gone, TK. I swore I'd always protect you. Guess it wasn't enough." He held TK to his chest, and let his tears fall freely.  
  
Pegasusmon flew over and Matt looked up. He stood up and let Pegasusmon nuzzle TK. "TK, wake up." he pleaded, but TK didn't answer.  
  
Devimon was watching this, laughing. "Well, I was going for the holder of the crest of light, but I guess getting rid of the crest of hope is just as much fun!"  
  
Matt stood up, angry as heck. With flames in his eyes, he shouted "You think killing my little brother was fun!?"  
  
Devimon watched, in amusement.  
  
"I might not be able to bring TK back, but I sure as heck can avenge his death!"   
  
WereGarrurumon stood up and got ready to attack. Pegasusmon turned away from TK and got ready to attack, as well.  
  
"You want to take me on? This is too good!" Devimon laughed.  
  
WereGarrurumon growled and attacked. "Wolf Claw!" Pegasusmon attacked as well. "Star Shower!"  
  
Devimon just laughed as he absorbed the attacks.  
  
WereGarrurumon was surprised. "Why didn't it work?"  
  
"Because the only ones who can destroy him are the Chosen One's Digimon!" Mimi shouted, running over.  
  
"But Pegasusmon attacked as well. Shouldn't that have worked?" Matt asked.  
  
Mimi shook her head. "No it didn't. The first reason is that Nefertimon would have had to attack also. And the second one is since TK is....gone, Pegasusmon isn't as strong."  
  
Matt felt his shoulders sag. "So, there's nothing we can do?"  
  
Mimi shook her head, sadly. "Not unless a miracle happens."  
  
Kari walked back over to TK and sat down next to him. She looked down at him, new tears forming. "TK, why'd you have to go? I need you. Please come back." A single tear with the weight of all Kari's love and light in it fell down her cheek and hit TK.  
  
Suddenly, they were encased in a cloud of light and hope. Kari looked up and wasn't sure what would happen.   
  
Then she heard a groan and looked down, in disbelief. TK slowly opened his eyes and Kari started grinning and crying. But this time, there were tears of happiness.  
  
"TK..." she bent down next to him, her heart beating extremely fast.  
  
"Kari...?" TK groaned looking up at her.  
  
Kari nodded and brought him up to her. "Yeah, I'm here. I'll always be here."  
  
TK looked straight at her and leaned in. They finally shared a kiss of everlasting love.   
  
They pulled apart and started laughing/crying. TK was the first to stand up and he looked down at Kari. "Ready?"  
  
Kari nodded, standing up. The cloud disappeared and everyone gasped at the fact TK was alive.  
  
Devimon was angry, though. "How did this happen?!" he growled.  
  
"Because the power of true love, hope and light will always win." TK told him, his body glowing.  
  
"Now with all of our powers, we will destroy you once and for all." Kari's body glowed also. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon felt their bodies glowing as well and then something happened. Something really good.  
  
"Pegasusmon digivolved to...Seraphimon!" "Nefertimon digivolved to...Ophanimon!"  
  
Once the light cleared, two of the most powerful Digimon in the whole Digital World were standing in front of Devimon.  
  
Devimon was in disbelief. "But how...?"  
  
"Because the love of our partners for each other and us allowed us to digivolve." Seraphimon announced, his voice deep and powerful.  
  
"Now we will destroy you and bring back peace to the Digital World." Ophanimon said, her voice beautiful.  
  
"Never. You will never defeat me!" Devimon announced, a black cloud covering him. Once the smoke cleared, the kids most powerful enemy appeared.   
  
"VenomMyotismon..." Matt gasped, his eyes wide.  
  
The other kids had similar reactions. Well, except for Kari, TK and Mimi. TK and Kari were still holding hands, staring straight at VenomMyotismon, not even flinching.  
  
Mimi thought for a moment, then got an idea. She raised her digivice and caught Palmon's eye. Palmon nodded and shouted "Palmon digivolved to...Togemon!" "Togemon digivolved to...Lilimon!"  
  
Lilimon flew over to the kids and smiled "Hey, long time no see."   
  
"Hey, Lilimon. Always in style, I see." Mimi grinned.  
  
"Am I taking those two also?" Lilimon asked, indicating towards the couple.  
  
Mimi looked towards them and shook her head. "I think they'll be better off here." She turned towards Lilimon and said "Let's go."  
  
Lilimon nodded and took Mimi's hand and they flew off. Once they landed, Tai ran to Mimi and gave her a huge hug.  
  
Once they pulled back, Tai brought her into a kiss!  
  
Tai stopped it first, leaving Mimi awed. "What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"I thought I lost you and I won't let that happen again." Tai answered.  
  
Mimi smiled. "Maybe I should become evil more often." she joked, pulling him into another kiss.  
  
Sora was watching this and took a deep breath. She turned towards Matt and laid a big, wet one on him!  
  
Matt was surprised at first, then he got into it. Once they finally pulled back, Sora was blushing, "That was spontaneous."  
  
"Well, I like spontaneous." Matt purred, bringing her into another kiss.  
  
Joe and Izzy stood, uncomfortable. "This is when I really wish I had a girlfriend." Izzy pouted.  
  
"I know, but I'm way too busy with studies." Joe said.  
  
"Ditto for me." Izzy sighed.  
  
Everyone's kissing! I just thought a huge kissing fest should happen at the end. Pleaz RR


	24. Final Battle

I don't own Digimon. sorry i haven't updated in a month. writer's block, but I'm back and almost done with the story.  
  
Seraphimon and Ophanimon flew up into the air and got ready to attack.  
  
VenomMyotismon laughed at this. "You think you can defeat me!?"  
  
They didn't answer, just glared right at him. VenomMyotismon laughed harder. "If you really want to fight me, then let's go!" He raised his arms and got ready to attack "Venom Infusion!"  
  
The attack flew to the two Digimon and hit them. VenomMyotismon cackled. "So easy it was pathetic!"  
  
"Think again, VenomMyotismon." a calm voice called out.  
  
He stopped laughing and watched as the smoke cleared. He gasped in surprise; the two Digimon weren't hurt at all! "But how?" he asked, growling.  
  
"Because we are stronger in might and heart." Ophanimon turned to Seraphimon and asked, "Shall we?"  
  
"Yes, let's." he agrees. They get ready to attack. "Seven Heavens!" "Sefirot Crystal!" The two attacks flew to VenomMyotismon. He dodged it in time, though, and the attacks hit the mountain side, causing it to crackle and fall apart.  
  
VenomMyostimon recovered and glared at the two Digimon. "That might have worked, if..." He flew down and grabbed Matt and Tai! "...I didn't have hostages."  
  
Kari and TK gasped. "We can't attack our brothers. It's not right." Kari said.  
  
TK agreed. "So how do we defeat him now?"  
  
Kari started thinking. "There may be a way."  
  
"What is it?" TK asked.  
  
"Follow my lead." Kari looked up at VenomMyotismon and shouted, "Hey, ugly! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?"  
  
VenomMyotismon looked down at her and laughed, "You want to fight me?"  
  
Kari gave TK a look and he shouted, "And me! But first, could you take a bath first?"  
  
VenomMyotismon growled. "Watch it, you little brats."  
  
"And if we don't!?" Kari and TK both shout.  
  
While VenomMyotismon was busy with them, Ophanimon and Seraphimon took the hint and flew to grab Matt and Tai.  
  
VenomMyotismon wasn't paying attention and was surprised when the two boys were snatched from his clutches. "Well, I might be able to destroy you in a different way."  
  
"How?" Ophanimon asks.  
  
"By destroying you're most cherished love ones." He aims towards Kari and TK!  
  
"Uh-oh." Kari says.  
  
"Didn't think this far, now did we?" TK jokes.  
  
But they hear, "Nightmare Claw!" They look up and gasps as the attack flies towards them! The attack hits them dead-on and everyone gasps.  
  
Once the smoke cleared, you could faintly see two figures; one protecting the other. Kari opens her eyes and notices that TK is hurt badly. "TK!" she shouts, praying he didn't die again.  
  
"Mind toning it down a little?" a faint voice came out.  
  
Kari grinned. "It's a good thing you didn't die, or I'd have to kill you."  
  
TK weakly laughs. "I can feel the love in this area definitely."  
  
Kari helps him up. "Are you sure you can stand?"  
  
"Sure." But once he's up, he staggers a little. "Okay, maybe not completely."  
  
"Lean on me." Kari advises. He does and the smoke fully clears. Everyone's happy they lived, but are a little shocked at their burnt clothes.  
  
"You put our partners in danger for the last time!" Seraphimon shouts. "Testament!"  
  
"You shall feel the pain of our attacks!" Ophanimon shouts. "Eden's Javelin!"  
  
"This can't be happening!!!!!" VenomMyotismon screams, finally destroyed.  
  
Seraphimon and Ophanimon start glowing and come out as Salamon and Tokomon. The other Digimon dedigivolve as well; MetalGreymon into Koromon; Gaduramon into Yokomon; WereGarrurumon into Tsunomon; Zudumon into Bukamon; Lillymon into Tanemon; MegaKabuterimon into Motimon; and Saber Leomon into Leomon.  
  
Kari and TK wobbled over to their Digimon and help them in their arms. "Good job, Tokomon. You helped save the Digital World again." TK smiles.  
  
"Now we can all go home." Kari says to Salamon.  
  
The other kids come over with their own Digimon. Matt and Tai's eyes start to water and they put Digimon down. TK and Kari do the same and hug their big brothers.  
  
The others watch, tears in their eyes. "Well, now that that's over, let's go home." Sora says.  
  
Kari gasps. "Wait, not yet!"

"Why not?" Tai asks.  
  
Then TK gasps. "We have to find Davis."  
  
The other kids gasps. "Oops." Mimi says.  
  
"I feel bad. I chased him away and I'll go find him." Kari turns to go, but feels a hand grab her arm.  
  
"I'll go, too. You chased him away because of me. Plus, I think we need to talk." TK says.  
  
The other kids are hesitant to let them go, but decide to. "Call if you need anything." Joe calls after them. "And be careful!"  
  
They turn and wave. "We will!" But TK trips over something or someone. Kari grabs his hand, but falls too.  
  
Once the dirt cleared, they look to see who it is. "Davis!" Kari gasps. In fact, Davis is lying on the ground, not moving.  
  
"Is he dead?" TK asks.  
  
"No. Just unconscious." Joe tells them.  
  
The kids look up to see everyone standing over them. TK and Kari hoist him up. "Ready to go home?" TK asks.  
  
"I've never been more ready." Kari smiles, grabbing his extra hand.  
  
Tai grabs Mimi's hand and Matt grabs Sora's hand. Izzy and Joe, again, look uncomfortable. They walk off into the distance, happy as can be. The evil was finally gone and TK and Kari are finally together forever.  
  
Finished!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long. This last chapter wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but whatcha gonna do? I might create a sequel, so keep an eye out for me. Ta-ta for now, and remember, I'm cutie4ever and Digimon rocks!


End file.
